Follow your fire
by htray
Summary: Bella et Paul. Elle est tarée. C'est un crétin. Il ne l'aime pas vraiment. Elle ne l'aime pas vraiment non plus. Il est là à chaque fois qu'elle en a besoin. Et même quand elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle aime son loup. Avec son loup c'est simple. Avec Paul c'est compliqué. Ca pourrait être une histoire d'amour mais ce serait trop facile.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

**Bon voilà l'histoire qui m'a éloignée de la Prophétie, c'est une vilaine !**

**Non plus sérieusement, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire avant les vacances d'été mais j'avançais pas du tout dessus j'avais dû écrire 5 pages à tout casser. Puis semaine dernière je sais pas, ça s'est emballé dans ma tête et pouf tout est sorti d'un coup !**

**Je l'ai terminée hier soir et je pensais faire juste un OS à la base mais comme d'hab c'était trop long alors je l'ai découpée en 4 chapitres d'une 20aine de pages chacun.**

**C'était parti pour une histoire d'amour dans ma tête mais Paul étant Paul, je vais pas vous mentir, c'est plus une histoire de cul… Y a plus que ça mais vous verrez que c'est très citronné donc si c'est pas votre délire et si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis, n'allez pas plus loin vous êtes prévenues !**

**J'ai été obligée de mettre que c'était genre Romance mais c'est pas trop trop le cas pour l'instant mais y a pas le genre porno dans la liste donc bon… J'ai fait au mieux LOL**

**Sur ce je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

**ps1: **Ah et j'allais oublier, j'ai relu mais il n'a pas été corrigé à fond donc s'il y a des grosses coquilles je m'en excuse d'avance :)

**ps2: **Et je m'excuse aussi pour le résumé tout pourri je sais pas résumer 80 pages en 384 caractères, ça me donne l'impression d'être de nouveau à l'école et de faire des fiches de lecture et mes résumés prenaient toute la fiche c'est un exercice que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire !

**ps3: **Ca me donne une idée d'ailleurs, faites-moi des propositions de résumé et je choisirai celui que je préfère y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que moi qui bosse !

* * *

**FOLLOW YOUR FIRE**

***Chapitre 1***

* * *

-Où tu vas? demanda Jacob en la retenant par la main.

-Juste faire un tour.

Il allait se lever pour l'accompagner mais elle l'en empêcha:

-Seule.

Il se stoppa dans son élan et elle vit dans son regard qu'elle l'avait blessé mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps avec elle-même pour encaisser les événements des derniers jours. Elle avait _besoin _d'aller faire un tour.

Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait aidée à sortir de sa dépression post-Edward était en réalité un loup-garou. Ou un métamorphe, elle n'avait pas encore bien saisi la différence.

Ce matin elle était venue confronter Jacob sur ce qu'il était et elle était à la place tombée sur Sam et sa clique.

Et sur Paul.

A qui elle avait donné un coup de poing de toutes ses forces.

Avant qu'il ne se transforme en une boule de poils géante.

Avec des crocs acérés de la taille de son avant-bras.

Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons. Elle mit les bras autour de sa taille et décida de marcher le long de la plage en longeant l'océan. Plus Bella s'éloignait du feu de camp et plus il faisait sombre mais bizarrement elle se sentait en sécurité.

Il y avait toute une meute de loups à portée de cris pour la sauver si jamais elle se perdait.

Ou tombait.

Ou les deux.

La lune était haute et pleine dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de l'océan. Sa lumière éclairait suffisamment la plage de sable fin pour distinguer où elle mettait les pieds.

Elle s'arrêta lorsque le feu de camp ne fut plus qu'une petite lueur au loin. Elle pouvait distinguer des formes autour mais elle était incapable de dire qui était qui. Bella fit alors face à l'océan et prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

L'odeur du sel et de l'eau envahit ses sens et Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait toujours aimé First Beach. Même si c'était une plage aménagée, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de sauvage et de mystique dans l'air qu'elle n'avait jamais compris jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Maintenant elle savait.

Elle venait d'entendre les légendes racontées par Billy.

Il y avait une puissante magie tout autour d'elle, Bella n'avait pas rêvé toutes ses années où, quand elle venait ici, elle se sentait petite et insignifiante, bien avant qu'Edward ne piétine son amour propre.

-Est-ce que tu es venue finir ce que tu as commencé ce matin Swan ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna morte de trouille en direction de celui qui avait parlé.

-Tu as peur du grand méchant loup petite fille ?

Elle ricana et se surprit à répondre:

-Tu as mon âge Paul, te considères-tu comme un petit garçon ?

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'avoir du répondant mais ce gars avait le don de lui taper sur le système. Maintenant qu'elle tournait le dos à la lune, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et le repère sur la plage.

Il était assis un peu plus haut contre un tronc d'arbre qui avait dû s'échouer à marée basse. Les yeux de Paul semblaient sonder son âme et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait avancé jusqu'à lui lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard et il avait l'air d'avoir abandonné son attitude de mauvais garçon. Ou du moins c'était ce qui lui semblait avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer:

-Où tu as mis ton nouveau chiot ? Il ne te suit pas partout habituellement ? Tu as attaché sa laisse quelque part ?

Il sourit machiavéliquement, fier de lui.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à ses côtés sans lui demander son avis. Elle le sentit se raidir mais ne releva pas. Il resta le visage face à la mer et ne la regarda pas, même lorsqu'elle lui parla:

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé ce matin.

Elle s'était repassée cette confrontation dans la tête toute la journée et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait pu faire une chose pareille.

-C'est pas comme si tu m'avais fait mal, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Bella remarqua qu'il avait également abandonné le ton empli de reproche qu'il employait avec elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

-C'est pas vraiment une raison Paul, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Peu importe mon humeur du moment, la violence c'est pas mon truc normalement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui révélait tout ça mais elle n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir se retenir.

-Oui ton truc c'est plutôt la nécrophilie, se moqua-t-il en prenant une gorgée de la bière qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-C'est pas comme s'il m'avait vraiment touchée, murmura-t-elle avant de rougir furieusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'avec son ouïe ultra-développée il l'avait très certainement entendue.

-Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-il et ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de hausser les épaules.

-Que veux-tu, on peut pas tous être des canons de beauté, soupira-t-elle. Les vampires et maintenant les loups, y a de quoi filer des complexes, tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

Il lui tendit une bière fraîchement décapsulée et elle prit une gorgée. Ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire mais apparemment ce soir était la soirée des premières.

-Je crois que tu ne te vois pas réellement telle que tu es. La moitié de la meute te désire Swan, dit-il sans pour autant tourner la tête vers elle.

-Ouais c'est ça, ricana-t-elle en continuant à siroter tranquillement sa bière.

-Oh tu ne me crois pas ? sourit-il en arquant un sourcil. Jake est obsédé par toi depuis qu'il a cinq ans. Embry et Quil depuis qu'ils t'ont vue dans le garage de Jacob. Léah est totalement hétéro à ce que je sache quand à Sam et Jared, ils ne voient pas plus loin qu'Emily et Kim, cracha-t-il.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas cité dans la liste et elle était curieuse de savoir dans quelle moitié il se mettait mais elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas lui demander et se ridiculiser. Et puis vu qu'il ne l'appréciait pas énormément, elle n'avait pas très envie de se faire jeter encore une fois. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était quelconque, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse sarcastique de sa part pour le savoir. Pire encore, qu'il se moque d'elle ouvertement sans aucune retenue.

Elle voulut aussi lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par "ils ne voient pas plus loin qu'Emily et Kim", elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, que sa phrase avait une signification plus importante. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller de colère lorsqu'il avait parlé de Sam et Jared mais elle comprit lorsqu'il enchaîna que le sujet était clos.

-Et puis les sangsues n'ont pas de sang dans le corps, je suis sûr qu'il n'arriverait même pas à bander s'il le voulait vraiment.

Elle faillit recracher sa bière par le nez mais à la place elle se mit à tousser et rire en même temps. Même si elle n'avait jamais vu de pénis en vrai, elle connaissait la mécanique.

Ce fut alors à Paul de recracher sa bière par le nez et à Bella de piquer un fard lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

-Tu peux pas dire des trucs comme ça Swan.

-Désolée.

-Tu ne peux pas t'excuser non plus de dire ce que tu penses.

Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être désolée tout le temps. Tu es désolée de respirer on dirait. Désolée de ne pas vouloir plus avec Jacob… Désolée de m'avoir giflé, désolée de rire au dépend d'une sangsue…

Elle resta silencieuse pour analyser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle émit un petit son, comme pour acquiescer car finalement il avait raison, elle passait son temps à s'excuser. Elle eut le temps de finir sa bière avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau:

-Jake te cherche partout, il n'appréciera pas ta compagnie.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant mais après tout, il était là avant elle.

-Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être en ta compagnie, décida-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Elle ne le vit pas parce qu'elle regardait droit devant elle mais Paul se mit à sourire lui aussi, il se dit que c'était l'alcool qui commençait à faire effet mais, même s'il n'était pas prêt à se l'avouer, il savait au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait plutôt de la jeune fille assise ses côtés.

* * *

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier soir ? lui demanda Jacob au bout de dix minutes d'un silence tendu.

Jacob était actuellement allongé aux trois quart sous sa voiture, elle ne voyait que ses jambes qui dépassaient. Elle entendait le bruit des outils qu'il utilisait de temps en temps mais il ne se comportait pas comme à son habitude à lui demander de lui passer des clés ou des pièces.

Après l'avoir trouvée en compagnie de Paul la veille, il l'avait ramenée chez elle et lui avait demandé de venir passer la journée avec lui aujourd'hui. Mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il semblait presque timide en sa présence. Il y avait une tension perceptible entre eux qui n'avait jamais été présente avant qu'elle ne connaisse son secret.

-C'était très informatif, sourit-elle avec réserve en haussant les épaules même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Elle se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise pour aller chercher un soda un peu plus loin sur l'établi. Elle l'ouvrit et but une gorgée à température ambiante. C'était quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais dérangée jusqu'à présent. Depuis des mois elle avait du mal à avoir des réactions pour quoi que ce soit, c'était comme si son corps et son esprit s'étaient mis en veille. Elle n'était ni triste ni gaie. La nourriture qu'elle se forçait à ingérer n'avait aucun goût particulier, tout était fade. Elle était seulement vide. Rien ne la touchait, rien ne la dérangeait.

-Je crois que Charlie a un vieux frigo dans le garage, dit-elle en grimaçant lorsque le liquide tiède coula dans sa gorge.

Il n'y avait pas de bulle, ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

Jacob fut tellement étonné de sa réaction qu'il sortit de sous sa voiture pour la regarder avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux sur elle.

-Rien.

Il secoua la tête et retourna sous le véhicule, un petit sourire satisfait imprimé sur les lèvres. Sourire qui finit par dévoiler toutes ses dents lorsqu'il entendit qu'elle avait allumé la radio d'elle même alors que quelques semaines plus tôt elle avait fait une crise de panique en entendant deux notes.

Elle se mit à chantonner doucement sur quelques chansons, tellement discrètement que sans son ouïe surdéveloppée, il ne l'aurait pas entendue. C'était la première fois depuis que la sangsue était partie qu'elle était d'aussi bonne humeur. Il avait vu dans son regard dès qu'elle était arrivée qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son attitude mais il n'avait pas voulu espérer que ce soit en rapport avec lui. Et puis il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait se comporter avec cette nouvelle facette d'elle. Il avait l'habitude de la jeune fille timide qui enroulait ses bras autour de son torse comme pour empêcher son coeur de lui échapper. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à la jeune fille qui allait se servir un soda toute seule et qui allumait la radio pour chanter à tue-tête.

-Est-ce que tu as des questions ? décida-t-il de demander en sortant de nouveau de sous son véhicule.

Les réparations pouvaient attendre, il était stressé par rapport au fait qu'elle connaissait le plus gros secret de son existence.

-Pas vraiment, dit-elle en haussant de nouveau les épaules. Ton père a tout bien expliqué hier. Je suis contente que Sam ne soit pas réellement le chef d'un gang comme tu le pensais.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Je ne serais pas là si j'avais peur Jake, soupira-t-elle.

Ce n'était qu'une demie-vérité. Elle savait au fond d'elle que malgré la peur elle serait quand même là. Elle n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Elle avait fréquenté des vampires toute une année et elle était passée très près de la mort à plusieurs reprises déjà, quel danger pouvait représenter Jake à côté du plus grand prédateur de l'être humain ?

-Tu sais que je peux dire quand tu mens Bells, s'amusa-t-il pour la tester.

-Alors tu sais que je dis la vérité. Tu n'es pas le premier monstre que je rencontre qui est capable d'écouter les battements de mon coeur à distance, ajouta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Monstre ?

Il grimaça et elle se mit à rire franchement devant sa moue boudeuse.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle venait passer du temps avec lui qu'il l'entendait rire aussi franchement et une flopée de papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre.

-Un mignon monstre tout doux.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive devant sa réplique. Il se leva de toute sa hauteur, il la dépassait bien de deux têtes et se posta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la surplombant complètement et l'obligeant à se reculer.

-Il n'y a rien de mignon ni de doux dans le fait de démembrer des sangsues, gronda-t-il pour lui faire peur mais elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

Son rythme cardiaque n'avait même pas tressailli. Cette fille n'avait aucun sens de conservation.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Jake, affirma-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elle fut calmée.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en souriant.

-J'attends le moment où je vais t'avouer quelque chose qui te fera partir en courant, soupira-t-il et toute la légèreté de leur conversation s'envola dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase.

Le visage de Bella se tordit de douleur, elle lâcha son soda pour le poser au sol puis elle enroula les bras autour de sa poitrine comme pour contenir sa souffrance à l'intérieur d'elle.

Jacob s'empressa de s'excuser sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire qui puisse déclencher une réaction aussi vivace de sa part.

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Bella, elle les avait déjà entendus de la bouche d'Edward et elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Son coeur se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait raison, son esprit d'humaine commençait à l'oublier et très bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa de nouveau Jacob en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se recula avant qu'il ne la touche.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule, je reviens.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit du garage à toute vitesse. Il semblerait qu'il avait trouvé exactement quoi lui dire pour qu'elle parte en courant. Il s'énerva et dans sa rage tapa du poing contre l'établi avec une telle force qu'un des pieds se fissura sous l'impact.

-Merde! s'exclama-t-il autant frustré par Bella que par ce qu'il venait de démolir.

Quant à cette dernière, elle se crispa lorsqu'elle l'entendit jurer et hésita quelques secondes à faire demi-tour mais décida de continuer son chemin. Edward était en train de lui échapper et elle ne voulait pas ça. Si elle avait pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir, elle se serait rendue compte que ce qui la gênait dans le fait de perdre des souvenirs avec Edward était de lui donner raison. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas et elle s'était déjà fait une raison. Bien sûr elle avait toujours mal mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer sur le chemin des trois derniers mois dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Il était temps de se reprendre en main et elle savait exactement où aller pour cela.

Fière d'elle et d'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea tout droit vers la falaise la plus haute de la réserve. Elle marcha à travers la forêt près d'une heure sans réellement se demander si elle était dans la bonne direction. Les arbres étaient tellement hauts autour d'elle qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Elle était obsédée par son objectif et si elle devait passer la nuit à chercher cette foutue falaise, c'était ce qu'elle ferait. Finalement, elle passa un buisson et se retrouva exactement là où elle voulait être.

_C'est dangereux_, entendit-elle la voix d'Edward lui dire.

-C'est justement pour ça que je veux le faire, ricana-t-elle doucement.

_Tu as promis de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré._

-J'ai menti, comme toi quand tu disais que tu m'aimais, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle eut du mal à imaginer le visage choqué de son ex petit ami étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui répondre ainsi. Et quelque part, c'était libérateur de pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui même si ce n'était que dans son imagination, elle aurait payé cher pour voir sa tête.

Elle se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter en s'approchant du bord de la falaise.

-Putain c'est haut! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

En bas, l'océan était déchaîné et elle hésita quelques instants. Elle n'était plus sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Si la chute ne la tuait pas, le courant la fracasserait probablement contre les rochers. Cependant, la peur et l'adrénaline étaient comme un moteur pour elle et elle se surprit à être attirée par le vide.

_Ne fais pas ça Bella._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle entendait sa voix, elle voulait qu'il la ferme.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

Elle enleva sa montre et quitta ses chaussures. Elle allait sauter. Rien que pour lui montrer qu'elle était sa propre personne, qu'elle seule décidait de ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie.

-T'es complètement tarée! s'exclama quelqu'un en la retenant par le coude alors qu'elle allait s'élancer dans le vide.

Le contact l'électrisa mais la déception et la colère d'avoir été retenue prirent le dessus.

-De quoi je me mêle! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant furibonde sur son sauveur. Tu vas pas toi aussi me dire ce que je dois faire ?! Si j'ai envie de sauter, je saute ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas comme si tu m'appréciais !

Paul l'avait laissée parler mais lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa tirade, il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désirable qu'à cet instant. La colère animait ses yeux, ses cheveux volaient au vent et ses joues étaient rougies de l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour monter jusqu'ici.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait de t'apprécier ou pas, j'ai pas envie de te voir mourir, finit-il par dire en lâchant son coude parce que la sensation de sa peau entre ses doigts était vraiment très bizarre. Il faut que tu saches que l'eau est à quinze degrés et que les courants sont très forts aujourd'hui, une tempête se prépare.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? dit-elle un peu plus calme.

Il renifla l'air en plissant le nez et elle ne put retenir son rire.

-Evidemment que tu peux le sentir, ricana-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-A qui tu parlais ?

Il avait bien une petite idée mais il voulait qu'elle le lui dise.

-Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

Il haussa les épaules:

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense déjà que tu es tarée.

-Dans ce cas-là, plaisanta-t-elle sans pour autant le regarder, je ne veux pas aggraver ma situation.

-Swan, soupira-t-il en l'obligeant à lever la tête du bout de ses doigts, tu es sortie avec un mort, à mes yeux il n'y a rien de pire comme situation.

Il avait un petit sourire en coin qui fit fondre les derniers neurones qui lui restaient et Bella lui avoua qu'elle entendait la voix d'Edward chaque fois qu'elle se mettait en danger.

-Attends une minute, tu ne fais pas de la moto pour passer du temps avec Jacob ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est aussi pour être avec lui, c'est mon meilleur ami mais, avoua-t-elle en rougissant furieusement, ce n'est pas la raison principale…

-Pauvre bébé Alpha, se mit à rire Paul.

-Bébé Alpha ?

-Une question à poser à Jacob, soupira Paul pour clore le sujet. Tu as vu ta sangsue aussi le jour où le gars avec les dreadlocks a essayé de te croquer ?

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Juste une intuition. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

-De ne pas faire ci ou ça, de ne pas prendre de risque… ce genre de choses.

-Il ne veut pas que tu sautes ?

-Non, répondit-elle en se rendant compte que Paul ne s'était pas moquée d'elle une seule fois depuis son aveu, au contraire, il lui parlait comme si elle était tout à fait saine d'esprit ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Même elle en avait conscience, elle était complètement barge.

Paul commença alors à quitter ses chaussures et, lorsqu'il se mit à déboutonner son short elle écarquilla les yeux:

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Tu voulais sauter non ?

-Je vois pas le rapport avec le fait que tu quittes tes fringues, se surprit-elle à dire sans rougir.

-Tu n'as aucune chance de survivre à une chute pareille toute seule mais si on saute ensemble, tu choperas probablement une pneumonie mais au moins tu seras en vie, plaisanta-t-il en baissant son short.

-NOM DE DIEU ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de sous-vêtements ?

Il explosa de rire devant sa réaction.

-Bien sûr que si mais je les ai tous déchirés la première semaine à exploser en loup toutes les dix minutes, depuis je n'en porte que pour les grandes occasions.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis comme elle ne disait rien, il lui demanda:

-Tu veux sauter ou pas ?

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Je veux sauter, dit-elle d'une voix décidée en forçant son regard sur le visage de Paul.

Elle ne sut pas d'où lui venait une telle audace mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule à être mal à l'aise. Elle décida elle aussi de quitter son jean et vu qu'il n'eut aucune réaction, elle enleva également son pull et son t-shirt d'une traite.

-Je suis prête, sourit-elle victorieuse en sous-vêtements.

Elle eut même l'audace de prendre la pose, les mains sur ses hanches. Il s'approcha tel un prédateur et se baissa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix suave:

-On parle toujours de sauter la falaise ?

Elle claqua une tape sur son torse en rigolant malgré les frissons qui parcouraient son corps à l'idée de sauter _autre chose_ que la falaise.

-Crétin!

-Tarée, soupira-t-il en ricanant.

Il la souleva alors telle une mariée et la porta jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Elle regarda un dernier coup en bas et passa les bras autour de son cou, s'y accrochant désespérement.

-Prête ?

Elle eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle sentit le vent siffler dans ses oreilles.

* * *

-C'était génial! s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'il l'eut reposée sur la terre ferme, enfin, sur le sable.

Elle vacilla un peu mais il la soutint d'une main autour de ses hanches pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Tu m'as brisé les tympans à hurler comme une banshee, râla-t-il finalement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle arrivait à tenir debout sans son aide.

Il mit un index dans chaque oreille et appuya pour essayer de les déboucher.

-La prochaine fois je t'achèterai des boules quiès.

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de supposer. Il n'avait jamais parlé d'une prochaine fois et il n'y en aurait sûrement pas d'autres puisque Paul n'était pas son plus grand fan.

-La prochaine fois je te baillonerai, sourit-il en remuant les sourcils de haut en bas de manière suggestive.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Crétin, murmura-t-elle gentiment.

-Tarée, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle poussa un soupir en regardant le haut de la falaise de laquelle ils venaient de sauter puis, lorsque l'adrénaline quitta finalement son corps, elle commença à frissonner fortement. Elle passa les bras autour de son corps pour tenter en vain de garder sa chaleur corporelle et se mit à sauter sur place pour se réchauffer. Puis elle eut un coup de chaud lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de First Beach, lui complètement nu et elle en sous-vêtements. Elle essaya de se cacher tant bien que mal tandis qu'il se moquait discrètement d'elle.

-Tu n'as pas réfléchi à quand il te faudrait sortir de l'eau, réalisa-t-il alors au bord du fou rire.

-Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas beau et qu'il n'y a personne sur la plage.

Elle commença à claquer des dents et vit Paul hésiter, il était presque... timide ? Puis il prit enfin une décision et quelque chose dans son regard sembla changer.

-Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas le moins du monde...

Elle avait le mérite d'être honnête mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par sa réponse, même s'il ne le montra pas.

-Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Il ricana avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il passa les mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva sans effort. Elle crocheta instinctivement les jambes autour de ses hanches et coinça ses bras contre son torse, entre leurs deux corps pour profiter de la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Il était tellement grand et ses bras tellement longs que d'une main il la soutenait sous les fesses et de l'autre, il réchauffait tout son dos. Sa chaleur corporelle était si élevée qu'une fois dans ses bras, elle arrêta de claquer des dents et poussa un léger soupir d'aise avant d'être mortifiée lorsqu'elle réalisa la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle décida de se concentrer sur le fait qu'ils se rendaient mutuellement service. Son corps à lui, lui permettait de ne plus avoir froid et son corps à elle, lui permettait de cacher ses parties intimes.

Il se mit alors à courir mais elle n'osa ni bouger pour regarder où ils allaient, ni le lui demander. Elle avait peur de bouger. Elle sentait son sexe tout contre le sien et c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans cette situation. Le frottement était très agréable et elle avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de ne pouvoir lâcher qu'un gémissement plutôt que des paroles.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la chose grossir et devenir plus dure contre son centre.

-Paul, paniqua-t-elle en réussissant à étouffer son plaisir.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il essoufflé.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser que les loups ne souffraient probablement pas d'épuisement et que son essoufflement n'était pas du tout dû au fait de courir avec elle dans les bras.

-On est bientôt arrivé, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque qui se répercuta dans son bas ventre.

Elle ne savait pas s'il venait de dire ça pour se rassurer lui ou si c'était pour elle mais elle fut soulagée que ce soit bientôt terminé. Son érection était de plus en plus proéminente et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter les petits mouvements de va-et-vient tout contre son centre lorsqu'il courait. Sa respiration s'accéléra sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la calmer. C'était une réaction complètement physique. Quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle n'aimait pas Paul, n'est-ce pas ?

D'accord ces derniers jours il avait été sympa avec elle, mais il ne l'aimait pas, il le lui avait suffisamment fait savoir.

Alors pourquoi tout son corps semblait prendre vie à son contact ? Pourquoi chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses semblaient être en feu ?

Et plus particulièrement son sexe qui frottait tout contre le sien.

-Bordel! s'exclama-t-elle les dents serrées en sentant les prémisses d'un orgasme dévastateur poindre le bout de nez.

Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée de cette façon et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas masturbée, elle était tellement apathique ces derniers mois que s'occuper d'elle était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Et tout ceci arrivait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Elle tenta de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions mais il dut sentir quelque chose lui aussi puisqu'il la plaqua encore plus fort contre son membre. Les mains de Bella se crispèrent sur ses pectoraux et elle l'entendit grogner.

-Paul ? couina-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Pour qu'il s'arrête ? Pour qu'il continue ?

-Swan ?

Il avait utilisé un ton de voix suintant la sensualité et le désir qui semblait avoir la capacité de lui retourner les ovaires. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. S'il voulait qu'elle se laisse aller, s'il voulait qu'elle se retienne. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, elle était incapable de réfléchir et elle oublia tout ce qu'elle essayait de ne pas faire jusqu'à présent. Elle se mit à bouger en rythme avec ses mouvements, c'était plus fort qu'elle maintenant. Tant pis pour les conséquences, elle avait vraiment dépassé le stade de la pudeur maintenant et peu importait que ce soit Paul ou un autre, - ou même sa poire de douche, elle n'était plus à ça près -, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était libérer son désir pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'imploser de l'intérieur.

Elle l'entendit pousser un grognement guttural qui fit trembler tout sa cage thoracique et Bella leva les bras pour les passer autour de son cou. Elle colla sa peau contre la sienne, elle voulait sentir cette vibration sur tout son corps.

L'instant d'après, elle fut plaquée contre un mur tellement violemment que son souffle se coupa sous l'impact. Elle émit un petit soupir de surprise que Paul transforma vite en gémissements lorsqu'il se pencha pour s'attaquer à sa gorge avec passion.

Tout en ralentissant le rythme de leurs frottements, il lécha, embrassa et grignota la peau de son cou, ses mains étaient maintenant sous ses fesses, l'empêchant de bouger comme elle voulait. Il imposa un mouvement long et tortueux et Bella eut l'impression qu'elle n'allait jamais réussir à jouir pleinement de cette façon. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche grande ouverte, elle devait ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau essayant de prendre sa respiration.

Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Chaque centimètre de sa peau sembla prendre vie lorsqu'il frottait un certain endroit de son corps et il le savait car à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à cet endroit du bout de son gland, il ralentissait volontairement.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à deux doigts de prendre les choses en main d'elle-même tellement la tension montait sans jamais pouvoir être relâchée.

Sa vision se troubla et son coeur rata un battement lorsque finalement, d'un coup de rein un peu plus franc que le précédent, Paul toucha ce point sensible un première fois. Puis une deuxième et une troisième toujours avec plus d'insistance que la fois précédente.

Bella se mit à trembler, ses jambes lâchèrent dans son dos mais il la tenait fermement sans aucune difficulté et elle se laissa aller. Elle arqua son bassin lorsqu'un orgasme fulgurant la terrassa. Il ralentit la cadence, la laissant tressauter au rythme des vagues successives de son plaisir et, finalement, dans un dernier coup de rein et un grognement difficilement contenu, il atteignit son paroxysme et se déversa sur son bas-ventre.

Elle n'avait pas crié. C'était tellement intense que le plaisir lui avait coupé le souffle et maintenant elle ne sentait plus ses membres, ses jambes étaient comme du coton et ses bras de la gelée.

Paul haletait, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et son odeur l'enveloppa et la rassura. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et Bella se laissa dominer par les émotions de la journée qui finirent par prendre le dessus et la submerger.

Sa tête se mit à tourner tout à coup, elle ferma les yeux mais elle voyait des petits points blanc danser derrière ses paupières et cela accentua le mal de mer dont elle semblait être sujette. Elle était à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil. Paul sembla s'en rendre compte, il l'a porta à l'intérieur et la déposa délicatement sur la table avant de lui tendre une barre énergétique qu'elle mâcha doucement.

-Merci, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut retrouvée quelques couleurs.

-J'aimerai pouvoir m'attribuer tout le crédit, ce serait flatteur, mais depuis combien de temps n'as-tu rien mangé Swan ?

Elle essaya de se rappeler de quand datait son dernier vrai repas. Pas ceux où elle prenait quelques bouchées pour faire plaisir à Charlie et ensuite lui donner le change en s'amusant à déplacer sa nourriture d'un côté à l'autre de l'assiette.

-Depuis trop longtemp si tu as besoin d'y réfléchir, soupira-t-il finalement. Ne bouge pas.

Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle terminait son encas. Il avait enfilé un bas de jogging qui descendait dangereusement bas sur ses hanches et elle se mit à rougir.

-Maintenant tu me fais le coup de la pudeur Swan ? Alors que mon sperme est en train de sécher sur ton ventre ?

Elle explosa de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tellement bien qu'elle eut quelques hoquets qui transformèrent son rire en quelque chose de nerveux qui ressemblait à un grouinement de cochon.

Il avait apporté une serviette avec lui qu'il humidifia pour lui nettoyer le ventre.

-Enfile-ça, lui conseilla-t-il en lui tendant un de ses t-shirts. J'irai chercher nos affaires sur la falaise après nous avoir fait à manger.

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Je me débrouille mais si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit je serais obligé de révéler ton secret, la menaça-t-il avec une spatule.

-J'ai pas vraiment de secret, je suis un livre ouvert.

Elle haussa les épaules. Tout le monde lui disait ça, à tel point qu'elle avait fini par y croire.

-J'imagine que personne ne sait à quoi tu ressembles quand tu jouis ? ricana-t-il en arquant un sourcil de défi avant de mettre le nez dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle s'empourpa immédiatement. Mon dieu qu'avait-elle fait ? Puis tout à coup elle se leva de la table, complètement en panique.

-Oh mon dieu!

-Quoi ? se tourna-t-il manquant de se cogner contre un placard.

-La meute ! s'affola-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle était encore faiblarde et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids mais encore une fois, Paul vint à se rescousse et l'aida à se rasseoir sur la table.

-Oh mon dieu, ils vont tous voir que… Quand tu vas te métamorphoser, ils vont tous savoir que… Jacob… Tous...

Paul se mit à rire franchement, pour cacher à quel point le fait qu'elle pense à Jacob l'avait affecté, mais elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout et lui donna une tape sur le torse qui se transforma en caresse lorsqu'elle vit les poils de ses bras se dresser en chair de poule. Il se pencha alors à son oreille et employa une nouvelle fois ce timbre de voix qui appelait au sexe:

-Tu peux te frotter à moi éhontément jusqu'à jouir mais tu n'arrives pas à dire le mot ?

Elle était tellement fascinée par sa peau qu'elle ne fut même pas mal à l'aise de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Comment pouvait-il paraître si fort, exsuder autant de masculinité et de testostérone et être aussi doux au toucher. Et son odeur… Comment n'avait-elle jamais senti à quel point elle était envoutante ? Il sentait la forêt après la pluie et l'océan aussi et ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur plongeon un peu plus tôt.

Elle se lécha les lèvres, l'envie de le goûter sur le bout de la langue et il grogna pour la prévenir.

-Tu dois manger d'abord, je veux pas que tu tournes de l'oeil, c'est pas passé loin.

Et à contre-coeur elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et y reposa ses mains qui avaient du mal à se décoller de sa peau.

Il s'éloigna alors et sortit une poêle qu'il mit à préchauffer sur le feu. Il cassa tellement d'oeufs qu'elle en perdit le compte et il les remua pour faire une omelette. Il avait sorti pas mal d'ingrédients du réfrigérateur sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

-Quant à ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de ma tête, crois-moi, personne n'a envie de le savoir. Je sais garder un secret, ne t'en fais pas Swan, le bébé alpha n'en saura rien.

-Ca fait deux fois que tu l'appelles comme ça.

Ce n'était pas une question donc il ne répondit rien et elle laissa tomber le sujet. Le principal était qu'il puisse garder pour lui leur… Comment devait-elle appeler ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? Un aparté ? Une incartade ? Une liaison ?

_Mon dieu_, se dit-elle en levant les yeux intérieurement,_ je lis beaucoup trop de romans à l'eau de rose._

Elle décida alors de ne pas donner de nom à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Ils étaient tous les deux majeurs, pas assez âgés pour boire de l'alcool mais suffisamment pour être sexuellement actifs. Elle choisit alors, et ce fut une grande première pour elle, de ne pas se prendre la tête et de se laisser porter par les événements.

Le silence entre eux n'était pas inconfortable et ils n'éprouvèrent ni l'un ni l'autre le besoin de le combler. Paul finit par attraper deux assiettes et déposa un quart d'omelette dans celle qu'il tendit à Bella. Il se servit les trois quarts qui restaient dans la poêle et se posta debout face à elle.

Ils mangèrent en silence et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Bella se surprit à apprécier ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

-Mmmhummm, approuva-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres. C'est délicieux Paul, merci.

Il hocha simplement la tête en souriant timidement.

Elle le regarda en reconnaissant l'émotion derrière son comportement: la gêne. Il était mal à l'aise qu'elle reconnaisse qu'il cuisinait bien, enfin du moins les omelettes. Il ne devait, tout comme elle, pas avoir l'habitude des compliments.

-Qui t'a appris à cuisiner ?

Il se renfrogna de suite et elle comprit que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, lança-t-elle pour lui donner une porte de sortie.

Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas et ce n'était pas parce que, comme il le lui avait dit plus tôt, son sperme avait séché sur son ventre, qu'ils étaient devenus des amis. Rien qu'en pensant au mot "sperme", elle se mit à rougir ce qui n'échappa pas au loup.

-A quoi tu penses Swan ?

-A rien, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il n'insista pas mais il lui fit un clin d'oeil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas idiot.

Il termina son assiette bien avant elle et la déposa dans l'évier.

-Prends ton temps, je vais récupérer nos affaires et je reviens. Il disparut par la porte une fois qu'elle eut acquiescé.

Elle termina son assiette et la porta dans l'évier pour faire la vaisselle. Il n'était toujours pas rentré lorsqu'elle eut fini et elle prit quelques minutes pour observer son environnement.

Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle avait envie de découvrir, comme si un tableau ou un bibelot pouvait tout dévoiler sur le mystère qu'était Paul. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, elle savait à quoi ressemblait son sexe mais elle ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille...

Ca ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans sa tête.

Elle soupira et, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant dans la cuisine, passa au salon. Là encore, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais elle fut surprise de voir à quel point tout était propre et rangé. Elle tourna la tête vers la cuisine pour vérifier que tout était aussi net que dans l'autre pièce.

Elle avait vécu avec sa mère qui était une grande bordélique. Puis avec Charlie qui avait un problème de vue quand il s'agissait de poussière. Et un problème d'odorat quand il fallait laver ses draps…

Elle se demanda alors si Paul vivait avec ses parents mais rien n'indiquait cela. Il n'y avait ni sac ni veste ou manteau dans l'entrée, pas même une paire de chaussure qui pourrait indiquer qu'une autre personne vivait ici.

Il n'y avait aucune décoration sur les murs mais en s'approchant de la cheminée, elle remarqua des endroits où la tapisserie était moins abîmée que d'autres. Comme si on avait tout juste enlevé des cadres qui étaient accrochés là depuis des années.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter et elle se tourna en souriant vers Paul qui l'observait suspicieusement.

-J'ai tes affaires, annonça-t-il finalement d'un ton neutre, presque froid.

Il posa alors son jean, son pull et son t-shirt sur le canapé usé par les années et ses chaussures sur le tapis de jute installé devant.

-Merci.

-Si tu dois retrouver Jacob, tu devrais prendre une douche, il me sentirait sur toi à cinq cents mètres.

Son ton était tellement austère qu'elle ne rougit même pas sous le sous-entendu.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle timidement en se dirigeant vers la pièce qu'il lui avait montré du doigt avec ses affaires.

Elle se doucha en quatrième vitesse et, lorsqu'elle sortit il avait disparu. Elle l'appela mais personne ne lui répondit. Furieuse, elle sortit en trombes et claqua la porte d'entrée.

-Crétin! balança-t-elle dans le vide.

-Tarée... murmura affectueusement Paul dans le bois juste derrière sa maison.

Bella s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres de la maison de Paul et se retourna. Il lui sembla voir quelque chose bouger dans la forêt mais c'était sûrement le vent. Elle soupira et partit en direction du garage de Jacob. Une boule lui monta à la gorge et les larmes aux yeux. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, comme pour ravaler sa fierté qui venait de prendre un sacré coup.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Et avec Paul en plus ? Elle connaissait sa réputation, pourquoi était-elle surprise de l'issue ?

Elle soupira et essuya ses larmes.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se prenne la tête pour lui.

Elle se rappela alors de sa décision un peu plus tôt et regarda cette aventure d'un nouvel oeil. Elle n'avait pas envie d'analyser la situation plus que ce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, il fallait juste qu'elle voit le bon côté des choses.

Non seulement elle avait sauté de la falaise et était toujours en vie pour le dire mais elle avait aussi eu un orgasme fulgurant. Et l'attitude de Paul ne lui enlèverait pas ça !

* * *

**Bon j'avais prévenu on n'est pas sur de la romance^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusée avec Paul même s'il est pas trop bavard pour l'instant!**

**Je pense poster comme ça m'arrange, j'ai pas de rythme en tête et ça dépendra aussi de comment vous êtes gentilles avec moi mdr**

**J'ai super hâte d'avoir vos retours en tout cas! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

**Bonne semaine ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ;)**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette petite histoire, les warnings du chapitre précédent tiennent toujours, Paul et Bella n'en font qu'à leur tête!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, évitez peut-être de lire ça en public ça pourrait devenir gênant^^**

**Vous êtes prévenues ;)**

* * *

**FOLLOW YOUR FIRE**

***Chapitre 2***

* * *

Elle avait tenu cinq jours.

Cinq jours à lutter contre elle-même.

Cinq jours avant de se retrouver à faire les cent pas sur le porche de Paul.

Pourquoi était-elle là déjà ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Il ne lui devait rien et après la façon dont il l'avait traitée cinq jours plus tôt elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était revenue.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été suffisamment humiliée ?

Elle soupira finalement et changea d'avis, elle repartit en direction de sa voiture mais son timing était très mauvais puisqu'il choisit ce moment précis pour sortir des bois, comme à son habitude, complètement nu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Swan ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait crié mais seulement parce qu'il était assez loin d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine que lui. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses expressions faciales, sa vue était loin d'être parfaite. De ses mains, elle attrapa la racine de ses cheveux de chaque côté de sa tête et elle tira.

-Je n'sais pas, je me suis trompée… soupira-t-elle finalement en lâchant ses cheveux pour ouvrir sa portière.

La seconde d'après il l'avait retournée et plaquée contre son camion. Cette fois, il fit attention de ne pas lui couper la respiration lorsqu'il l'accula au véhicule. Il l'enferma de ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-il en se baissant à sa hauteur dans l'espoir d'une meilleure réponse que celle qu'elle lui avait déjà donnée.

-Je ne sais pas, chouina-t-elle finalement.

Il soupira et quelque chose passa dans son regard en un éclair avant de disparaître. C'était tellement rapide qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître l'émotion. Etait-ce de la déception ? De la contrariété ? De l'agacement ?

Il enleva ses bras qui la tenaient prisonnière et se releva de toute sa hauteur. Il recula ensuite d'un pas et encore une fois, il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose qui échappait totalement à la jeune fille.

-Tu veux un café ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce gars lui donnait le tournis émotionnellement. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui et c'était à la fois frustrant et exaltant.

Elle hocha la tête parce qu'elle était incapable de lui répondre avec des mots et encore moins de faire une phrase complète qui ait du sens.

Il se tourna pour entrer chez lui et elle le suivit en silence, se demandant pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle s'était garée devant sa maison ce qu'elle faisait là.

Dans la cuisine, il commença à préparer un café en silence et elle décida de s'asseoir sans qu'il ne le lui dise. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en se retournant puisqu'au lieu de choisir une chaise parmi les quatre disponibles, elle avait pris place sur la table exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait déposée après l'orgasme le plus dévastateur qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Il lui sembla l'entendre grogner mais elle n'était pas sûre puisque lorsqu'elle releva les yeux il lui tournait le dos.

C'était gênant. Ce silence. Le fait d'être là alors qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire de ses mains.

-Merci d'avoir gardé secret ce qu'il s'est passé, sortit-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Elle avait eu peur, vu la façon dont il était parti sans rien dire, qu'il révèle tout à la meute et plus précisément à Jake mais ce dernier n'avait pas débarqué chez elle pour lui hurler dessus alors elle en avait déduit qu'il avait gardé ses pensées pour lui.

-J'ai pas pour habitude de partager ce qu'il se passe avec mes conquêtes.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, son coeur se brisa lorsqu'il la mit dans le même panier que toutes ses autres conquêtes. Elle savait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui mais l'entendre de sa bouche faisait beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'elle était prête à encaisser, tellement bien qu'elle n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche de peur de lui tendre une perche dont il pourrait se servir pour la rabaisser de nouveau.

-Lait sans sucre ? demanda-t-il une fois le café terminé.

-Oui, comment tu sais ?

Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit une tasse sans répondre à sa question. Elle se renfrogna de nouveau, il n'avait décidément pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche aujourd'hui. Elle soupira et but son café en silence.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement d'un ton décidé une fois sa tasse vide. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis venue chercher, c'était visiblement une erreur.

Elle sauta de la table et alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Je vais te laisser, ajouta-t-elle, je…

Elle secoua la tête puis elle sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse avant que l'émotion ne la submerge. Paul n'eut aucune réaction, il la regarda partir sans rien dire pour la retenir.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans son camion, elle démarra en trombes, créant un nuage de fumée que Paul regarda tristement par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Crétin, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Tarée, chuchota-t-il, abattu, en la voyant partir loin de lui.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à la Réserve et Jacob commençait à trouver ça suspect. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle assiste au feu de camp de ce soir. Il était même allé jusqu'à soudoyer Charlie et après l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait vivre au quotidien après le départ d'Edward, Bella avait du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à son père.

Pour cette raison, et seulement pour Charlie, Bella venait de se garer devant chez Billy. Elle laissa ses clés sur le contact comme à son habitude. La Réserve était plutôt un endroit sûr de manière générale et puis, quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait voler son camion ?

Elle prit son sac et sortit de la voiture pour aller saluer Billy avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Jacob qui était en train de dormir après une longue nuit de patrouille.

-Câlin, marmonna-t-il en l'entendant entrer.

Il leva un bras et elle se mit à sourire doucement devant la scène. Jacob était couché sur le côté, complètement recroquevillé sur son lit une place et, même en pliant les jambes, ses pieds dépassaient du cadre et pendaient dans le vide.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne déménages pas dans la chambre des jumelles maintenant que tu es devenu un géant.

Elle savait, pour y avoir joué des heures durant lorsqu'elle était enfant, que la chambre de Rachel et Rebecca était suffisamment grande pour accueillir un lit deux places.

-Câlin! grogna-t-il cette fois et elle ne put empêcher son rire d'éclater.

Il était trop mignon avec ses yeux fermés et sa moue d'enfant trop gâté. Elle ne résista pas et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit avant de s'allonger sur le côté. Il referma son bras autour de sa taille et serra pour qu'elle rapproche le dos contre son torse. Il était torse nu et évidemment bouillant.

-Si j'avais un grand lit tu serais pas aussi collée à moi, marmonna-t-il satisfait de l'avoir dans ses bras.

-Quelque chose me dit que ça ne ferait aucune différence, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Mmmmmmm, quelque chose me dit que tu as raison.

Elle éclata de rire et le silence se fit. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob cala son nez dans le cou de la jeune fille et s'endormit paisiblement. Elle le suivit de près, enveloppée dans sa chaleur corporelle, quelque chose qui lui avait manqué ses deux dernières semaines.

Jacob se réveilla en sursaut et Bella suivit de près.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux alors qu'il avait déjà sauté par dessus elle pour sortir du lit.

Il était debout devant elle et ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par l'érection proéminente qui faisait une tente dans son caleçon.

-J'ai entendu un loup appeler, je crois que c'était Paul. Il faut que j'aille voir je te rejoins chez Emily et Sam, débita-t-il à toute vitesse en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

Bella se tourna sur le dos et soupira. Depuis quand remarquait-elle les érections de Jacob ? Elle savait qu'il l'aimait bien, même plus que bien. Et quelque part, il était beau, elle le lui avait dit après s'être cognée la tête en tombant de moto. Elle le pensait encore aujourd'hui mais il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait ce qui faisait bouillir son sang et fondre ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Voir Jacob torse nu et clairement en train de bander ne lui procurait pas la sensation qu'elle avait eu lorsque Paul l'avait portée jusque chez lui alors qu'au début il n'avait même pas d'érection.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Tout serait tellement simple si elle avait les mêmes réactions pour Jacob que celles qu'elle avait avec Paul. Ce dernier était un crétin qui la comptait parmi ses conquêtes et elle avait été assez idiote pour y revenir. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu assez d'amour propre pour ne pas en redemander. C'était quoi son problème ? Elle était complètement maso il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

-Grrrrrrr! grogna-t-elle de frustration cette fois.

Il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation honnête avec Jacob, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes tous les deux et elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été ambiguë avec lui par peur de le perdre.

Elle finit par se lever et alla se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure avant de récupérer son sac pour aller chez Emily. Elle laissa son camion devant chez Jake et décida d'y aller à pied. Elle prit d'abord un chemin de terre qui traversait le coeur du village où se trouvaient les quelques boutiques de La Push, un supermarché, une boulangerie traditionnelle et une pharmacie mitoyenne à la clinique de la réserve. Puis elle longea la forêt en rêvassant.

Quelque chose surgit des arbres et l'attrapa brutalement. Une main étouffa son cri de surprise et elle se retrouva acculée contre un arbre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

-Putain Paul! hurla-t-elle une fois qu'il eut enlevé sa main, ca va pas…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par sa bouche qui se posa sur la sienne. Elle tenta de lutter pour se dégager mais il grogna de frustration et elle finit par capituler. De ses mains, elle attrapa ses cheveux juste assez longs pour pouvoir tirer dessus. Il grogna de nouveau et se colla contre elle, la soulevant par les cuisses et commença à se frotter comme la dernière fois. La seule différence était qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait avec autant de passion et de désir - c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Paul l'embrassait tout court - et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il monta une main pour fouiller dans ses cheveux. Il profita du fait qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour respirer et enfonça sa langue à l'intérieur. C'était trop pour elle, les sensations étaient trop fortes, son odeur, sa chaleur, elle avait du mal à respirer et son coeur semblait rater un battement sur deux.

-Paul, marmonna-t-elle pour l'arrêter mais il prit sa complainte pour un encouragement et commença à malaxer sa poitrine à travers ses vêtements, la faisant gémir de plus belle.

Edward ne l'avait jamais touchée ainsi et, même dans ses rêves les plus fantasques, jamais elle ne s'était imaginée ressentir les choses avec autant de passion. Elle resta tout de même sur la réserve et essaya d'attirer son attention.

-Paul! dit-elle cette fois sans gémir alors qu'il tentait de défaire son jean. Paul! Arrête ! finit-elle par hurler à bout de souffle quand sa main entra en contact avec sa culotte.

Il s'arrêta net et resta complètement immobile pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures entières. Elle pouvait sentir sa bouche dans son cou, son souffle laborieux était la seule chose qu'elle entendait autour d'elle. Il avait une main sous sa fesse et l'autre juste au niveau de l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle n'osait plus bouger, elle ne voulait ni l'encourager, ni le rejeter. Son coeur commençait à reprendre une course à peu près normale et elle décida de prendre son visage en coupe pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va Paul ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Elle l'entendit ricaner mais il ne répondit pas. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce qu'il venait de se passer et, lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Ils faisaient davantage penser à l'animal qu'à l'humain puis, sous son regard, ils se radoucirent lentement pour n'être que terreur lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il enleva la main de son pantalon comme si le contact l'avait brûlé et la reposa délicatement sur ses pieds en s'assurant qu'elle était suffisamment stable pour s'éloigner.

-Est-ce que ça va ? redemanda-t-elle une fois qu'il eut fait un pas en arrière.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Il regarda longuement la main de Bella qui n'arrivait même pas à faire le tour de son poignet et la culpabilité l'envahit.

-J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, murmura-t-elle, est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca va, répondit-il d'une voix grave et éraillée comme s'il venait de se lever après une soirée bien arrosée. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Il la détailla des pieds à la tête et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était entière.

-Non, j'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je… J'ai…

Il secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Mon loup est obsédé par l'idée de t'embrasser depuis la dernière fois, avoua-t-il en jaugeant sa réaction, et je suppose qu'il a pris le dessus.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Tout était arrivé tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait répondu à son baiser mais les choses avaient vite basculé, beaucoup trop vite et elle se demanda si son loup ne voulait pas plus qu'un simple baiser. Elle n'était pas du tout prête pour ça.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il finalement lorsqu'elle ne réagit pas, je vais essayer de le retenir mieux que ça.

Il allait partir mais elle raffermit sa prise sur son poignet. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour le retenir s'il décidait de s'en aller mais il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

-Ton loup veut m'embrasser, dit-elle en rougissant, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

Il haussa les épaules, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il voulait lui. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de choix dans sa vie et il commença à entrevoir ce que Jacob trouvait à cette fille qui lui semblait tellement insignifiante quelques semaines plus tôt. Il venait littéralement de l'agresser et tout ce qui la préoccupait était de savoir s'il allait bien.

-Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait et il avait tellement refoulé ce que cette fille avait fait remonter à la surface deux semaines plus tôt que la partie animale de son être l'avait submergé et il avait failli lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pas museler le loup durant de trop longues périodes, il le savait. S'il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il désirait, il finirait par le prendre de force et c'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait au plus profond de son être.

-Je n'avais jamais atteint la jouissance rien qu'en me frottant à quelqu'un, avoua-t-il finalement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la révélation qu'elle attendait mais elle se sentit flattée quand même.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on continue ? questionna-t-elle, s'étonnant elle-même d'être aussi directe.

-Est-ce que _tu_ veux qu'on continue ? dit-il stupéfait.

-J'ai pas envie de mettre ton loup en colère, murmura-t-elle franchement.

Elle avait eu un aperçu de ce dont il était capable et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à ramener Paul à temps, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé autrement.

-Je peux faire en sorte de ne plus t'approcher…

-Mais j'ai pas envie de ne plus vous approcher, le coupa-t-elle. Quand tu, ou ton loup, peu importe, m'as embrassée…

Comment lui dire ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là ?

-Je sais, finit-il par dire en voyant qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots.

-On va vraiment faire ça ?

Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire timide qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher.

-J'ai l'impression.

Elle lâcha son poignet quand il posa la main sur sa hanche. Son autre main trouva place dans le cou de Bella et l'obligea à pencher la tête sur le côté. Cette dernière posa ses deux mains sur les pectoraux de Paul et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se baissa pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt. Il était aussi avide et passionné mais il avait quelque chose de plus mûri et réfléchi. Elle sourit lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et le laissa complètement dominer le baiser. Après tout, elle n'y connaissait absolument rien.

-Tu sais que je n'ai aucune expérience, se sentit-elle obligée de lui avouer après plusieurs minutes de baisers torrides.

Il avait gardé ses mains en place mais ce n'était pas pour autant que leurs baisers avaient été plats et sans saveur. Bien au contraire, elle avait pu se concentrer uniquement sur sa bouche charnue et sensuelle, elle n'avait pas été distraite par ses mains baladeuses et elle se sentait légère, comme sur un nuage.

-Je sais, dit-il finalement en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux pour la passer derrière son oreille.

Il l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois avant de la prendre par la main pour sortir de la forêt.

-Tu allais où ?

-Chez Sam et Emily, répondit-elle lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt et qu'il lui lâcha la main.

-Tu n'étais pas dans la bonne direction.

Il lui montra du doigt le chalet de Sam et Emily et effectivement, elle n'allait pas au bon endroit lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée.

Ils se regardèrent, gênés tous les deux, sans savoir quoi se dire.

-Est-ce que tu vas venir ? brisa-t-elle timidement le silence.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle soupira, très clairement déçue mais n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas son genre et elle n'allait pas devenir cette fille collante qu'elle trouvait pathétique en temps normal.

-Tu devrais y aller.

Elle acquiesça et commença à partir avant de se retourner vers lui:

-C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? sourit-elle parce que sa demande avait un sens caché.

-Lahote, Paul Lahote.

-Paul Lahote, susurra-t-elle comme pour tester la façon dont son nom roulait sur sa langue.

Elle sourit et s'éloigna de lui d'un pas joyeux. Si elle avait été dans une comédie romantique, elle aurait sautillé au lieu de marcher mais elle n'était pas dans un film et elle était bien trop maladroite pour réussir une chose pareille sur plusieurs mètres sans se ridiculiser.

-Hey Paul ? se tourna-t-elle une nouvelle fois une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Elle attendit d'avoir son attention pour lui demander:

-Est-ce que tu me présenteras ton loup de façon officielle la prochaine fois ?

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre puis sa décision fut prise et il acquiesça avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Bella étouffa un petit cri de joie et l'envie de faire une danse de la victoire en plein milieu de la route et s'engagea sur le chemin menant au chalet de Sam et Emily.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il frappait à sa porte. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'embrassait sauvagement, la porte d'entrée encore ouverte.

-Contente de te voir aussi, ironisa-t-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'il la laissa enfin respirer.

-Tu sens comme Jacob.

Il grimaça sans rien dire de plus et la porta à l'étage. Il trouva la salle de bain du premier coup, à croire qu'il était déjà venu chez elle.

-Charlie ? demanda-t-il.

-A Seattle jusqu'à demain.

-Parfait.

Il la posa dans la petite pièce et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il se déshabilla très vite sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de rougir ou d'objecter. Elle le regarda faire, se léchant les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Ensuite il avança vers elle et, sans aucun préambule, la déshabilla à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua-t-elle.

-Tu sens comme Jacob, répéta-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Il se baissa pour l'aider à quitter son jean et sa culotte, caressant ses jambes au passage et elle frissonna. Son contact l'électrisa lorsqu'il remonta le long de son corps. Il l'avait à peine touchée et elle était déjà toute chancelante. Il passa les mains sur ses hanches et souleva le t-shirt qu'elle portait. Il grogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Elle fut embarrassée d'être complètement nue lorsqu'il se recula pour aller allumer l'eau de la douche. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et elle tenta de se cacher en passant un bras autour de sa poitrine et une main sur son sexe.

-Tut tut tut, désapprouva-t-il en secouant négativement la tête. Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique.

Et il ne mentait pas. Il la trouvait réellement magnifique dans toute son innocence. Il avait conscience qu'il grillait un peu les étapes mais il n'était pas du genre patient et il savait qu'elle lui ferait savoir s'il allait trop loin comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt dans la forêt.

Quand la buée commença à envahir la pièce, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans la baignoire avec lui. Elle le regarda bouche bée lorsqu'il passa la tête sous le jet de la douche. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme nu à part lui. Elle n'avait donc aucun point de comparaison possible mais elle savait qu'elle avait devant elle un rare spécimen. Ses yeux détaillaient les muscles de son torse qui semblaient avoir été sculptés par un artiste durant de longues nuits blanches. Elle se surprit à vouloir être une goutte d'eau pour pouvoir s'insinuer dans les moindres recoins de sa poitrine, de sa clavicule jusqu'au V qui pointait sous son nombril. Il avait fermé les yeux et souriait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le regardait avec envie. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux brûler un chemin imaginaire sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut heureux de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas cachée comme il le lui avait demandé.

_Elle ne rougit même pas_, se dit-il en passant les doigts sur sa joue.

Il l'attira sous le jet d'eau et la fit tourner de sorte que son dos soit collé contre son torse. Une fois qu'elle fut mouillée de la tête aux pieds, il prit le shampoing et commença à laver ses cheveux avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même.

Elle détestait qu'on lui touche le crâne, elle n'allait jamais chez le coiffeur justement pour éviter ce contact qui l'horripilait. Mais lorsque les doigts de Paul touchèrent la racine de ses cheveux, son corps se détendit comme par magie et ses yeux se révulsèrent sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Elle chercha plus de contact et recula jusqu'à ce que tout son corps touche celui de Paul. Elle sentit son sexe engorgé dans le bas de son dos et sourit de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Il l'aida à se rincer les cheveux puis entreprit de la savonner. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, d'abord ses épaules et son dos, puis il passa devant. Il resta un long moment sur sa poitrine et Bella ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes lorsqu'il s'amusa avec ses tétons. Il commença alors à embrasser cet endroit qui ne manquait jamais de la faire gémir: la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. Il la lécha à cet endroit et sa langue était douce et rugueuse à la fois en plus d'être plus chaude que la température de l'eau. Elle commença à frotter ses jambes l'une contre l'autre à la recherche d'une friction qu'elle ne trouva pas et bascula la tête en arrière sur son épaule.

-Paul, miaula-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien mais sourit dans son cou et inspira son odeur qui n'était plus entachée par celle de Jacob. Il laissa alors une main sur sa poitrine, cajolant et pinçant ses pointes durcies, et l'autre descendit tortueusement le long de son ventre. Elle contracta ses muscles à mesure qu'il descendait et bascula les hanches en avant pour l'encourager à aller là où elle en avait le plus besoin.

Elle retint sa respiration lorsque sa main arriva au niveau de son sexe. De son index et de l'annulaire, il écarta ses grandes lèvres et passa son majeur exactement à l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre, exactement là où il fallait, là où elle en crevait d'envie.

Elle relâcha tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons en gémissant tandis qu'il s'appliquait à l'explorer avec ses doigts. Les jambes de Bella lâchèrent et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sur ses pieds. Paul était prêt et la retint en passant un bras autour de ses hanches. Il posa alors un pied sur le rebord de la baignoire et souleva Bella pour obliger sa jambe à passer par-dessus la sienne.

Dans cette position, elle était complètement à sa merci. Ses jambes étaient écartées de force et elle ne touchait littéralement plus terre. Elle se mit à frissonner de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe glisser entre ses fesses. Il fit simplement des allers retours qui, couplés avec ses doigts, l'envoyèrent très vite aux confins d'un plaisir intense. Tout son corps fut pris de tremblements qu'il contint en serrant son bras autour d'elle. Il fit encore quelques va-et-vient de plus entre ses fesses et elle eut un nouveau tressaut de plaisir lorsqu'elle l'entendit étouffer un grognement dans son cou avant de sentir la chaleur de sa semence dans le creux de ses reins.

-Ca fait deux fois Swan, dit-il d'une voix rauque une fois qu'il eut repris une respiration normale.

Bella ne bougea pas, elle n'était même pas sûre d'en être capable même si sa vie en dépendait.

-Deux fois quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Deux fois que je jouis sans pénétration.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Il commença à démêler leurs membres et la retourna dans ses bras avant de la poser délicatement au sol. Il continua à la soutenir quand il sentit qu'elle n'était pas prête à se tenir debout toute seule.

-Non, j'ai juste l'impression d'être de nouveau un puceau, ricana-t-il. Je dure plus longtemps que ça normalement. Je crois que…

Il se coupa et secoua la tête. Bella releva ses yeux pour observer son visage. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et, comme il semblait le faire si souvent, il paraissait réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse lorsqu'elle vit la compréhension dans son regard.

-Je crois que mon loup aime avoir notre odeur sur toi, avoua-t-il penaud.

-Oh… OH!

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de confesser.

-Tu veux dire qu'il me marque de ton… votre...

C'était une question mais elle était bien trop timide et mal à l'aise pour s'exprimer avec des mots aussi crus.

-Mon foutre, mon sperme, mon sirop de corps d'homme, ma liqueur séminale… dit-il en se moquant d'elle.

-Liqueur séminale ? explosa-t-elle de rire, qui emploie liqueur séminale ? Et sirop de corps d'homme ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir d'où vient cette expression ?

Il haussa les épaules et se mit à rire avec elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser et il y avait quelque chose de tendre qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant. D'ordinaire, il s'était déjà barré à l'heure qu'il était.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, elle reposa la tête sur son torse, l'oreille juste au niveau de son coeur et passa les bras dans son dos.

-Je vais m'estimer heureuse que ton loup n'ait pas envie de me pisser dessus pour marquer son territoire, plaisanta-t-elle finalement.

Il ricana et quelque chose de plaisant l'envahit et sembla le réchauffer jusqu'au bout des orteils. Comme si on venait de l'envelopper d'une couverture d'amour et de tendresse.

_Mon territoire_, se répéta-t-il en boucle, _mienne_.

* * *

Ils sortirent de la douche lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'eau chaude. Il lui demanda de ne pas se savonner et elle sembla contente de satisfaire sa requête. Il y avait quelque chose de sexy dans le fait de porter son odeur sur elle.

Il lui avait ensuite demandé de s'habiller et elle s'était exécuté à contre coeur. Elle avait envie de continuer leurs activités mais il avait apparemment d'autres plans. Il avait ri en embrassant sa moue boudeuse avant de sortir de sa chambre en la laissant quelque peu frustrée.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Le moindre contact lui donnait envie de vendre son âme. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme. La dernière fois qu'elle avait succombé à quelqu'un, elle lui avait tout donné et ça s'était très mal terminé pour elle. Elle savait que Paul n'était pas le genre de gars à s'engager et elle devait garder la tête froide.

Elle le rejoignit en bas lorsqu'elle fut habillée mais il n'était nulle part en vue comme la première fois après avoir sauté de la falaise. Une sensation de déjà vu l'envahit et son ventre se noua.

Allait-elle toujours être la fille qu'on abandonnait ?

Elle entendit du bruit et tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée donnant sur l'arrière de la maison et soupira, soulagée de voir qu'il était toujours là.

Il était debout, nu au milieu des herbes hautes, et fixait la forêt devant lui. Elle s'approcha et fit glisser la baie vitrée avant de sortir. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsqu'elle se posta à ses côtés. Il semblait irradier de magie et elle n'osa pas le toucher.

-Sûre ? demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard de la forêt.

-Sûre.

Il avança de quelques pas puis fit deux grandes enjambées avant de sauter en l'air. Lorsqu'il retomba au sol, ce fut sous sa forme lupine et il se tourna pour faire face à Bella qui le regardait d'un air émerveillé.

Elle l'avait déjà vu, le jour où elle l'avait giflé mais elle avait eu tellement peur ce jour-là qu'elle avait été incapable d'admirer sa beauté. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'un loup normal et son pelage était gris avec des reflets beaucoup plus clairs, presque blancs, en plein soleil.

-Tu es magnifique, soupira-t-elle complètement hébétée par sa majestuosité.

Le loup jappa et sautillant jusqu'à elle.

-Et gracieux…

Il se mit à remuer la queue en se baissant sur ses pattes avant comme pour lui faire la fête.

-Contente de te voir aussi, rit-elle. Très honorée.

Elle tendit la main pour le toucher mais se ravisa. Le loup arrêta de sautiller et s'approcha d'elle le regard sérieux. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle n'avait pas peur mais elle était comme clouée sur place. Le loup se mit à lui tourner autour tout en la reniflant. Il émit un jappement satisfait lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle portait son odeur et Bella se mit à rougir en pensant à la façon dont elle était arrivée là.

-Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?

Le loup se mit à aboyer mais ça ressemblait étrangement à un ricanement.

-Pauvre Paul, sourit-elle, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

Le loup renifla alors dédaigneusement.

-Hey ! Non ! Pas de ça ! le sermonna-t-elle.

Le loup baissa la tête, honteux.

-Lui et toi, vous êtes liés, vous devez apprendre à vivre ensemble et en ce moment, je vois bien que tu ne lui facilites pas les choses. Donne-lui un peu de mou ok ? Il a pas demandé à partager sa vie avec un être surnaturel, laisse-lui le temps de prendre ses marques d'accord ? Il finira par t'accepter, sourit-elle finalement en tendant la main pour le toucher.

Il glapit et se coucha à ses pieds. Elle le gratta dans le cou et il émit des grognements de plaisir qui la firent rire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être aussi en phase avec ce loup mais elle était persuadée qu'elle avait visé dans le mille avec ses paroles.

-Un jour vous ne ferez qu'un, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille sur le ton de la confidence.

* * *

-Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, constata Jacob en la voyant arriver toute souriante.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'ai passé une bonne semaine et il fait beau aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle en levant la tête vers le soleil.

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir d'aise avant de regarder Jacob dont le sourire illuminait la pièce. Il était tellement heureux de la voir ainsi qu'il sauta vers elle et l'attrapa au vol. Il se mit à tournoyer et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je vais vomir, dit-elle au bout d'un moment et il la reposa au sol en la tenant par le coude pour ne pas qu'elle tombe car elle avait le tournis.

-Désolé.

-J'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Mieux, soupira-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Il faut que tu te rappelles que je ne suis qu'une humaine, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il se mit à rire et ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence apaisant. C'était tellement simple avec Jacob. C'était aussi simple qu'avec le loup de Paul.

-Est-ce que ton loup m'aime bien ? demanda-t-elle sorti de nulle part.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Comment ça marche ? Vous êtes chacun votre propre personne et vous cohabitez ou vous êtes un seul et même être ? Toi, tu m'aimes bien, je suis ton amie, bredouilla-t-elle, mais ton loup ?

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas poser ce genre de question, c'était encore une attitude très ambiguë de sa part mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'attitude de Paul avec son loup - et vice versa d'ailleurs - et elle avait besoin de comprendre. Et le seul qui pourrait répondre à ses interrogations était Jacob.

-C'est compliqué, grimaça-t-il. Je ne fais qu'un avec le loup quand il s'agit de combattre des sangsues par exemple mais sur certaines choses, nous différons.

-Comment ça ?

-Le loup fonctionne à l'instinct: chasser, se nourrir, s'accoupler et prendre soin de la meute, le tout pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. En tant qu'humain, les besoins restent à peu près les mêmes, rougit-il, en un peu plus complexe. Les loups choisissent leur compagne pour la vie et il est difficile de le faire dévier quand ils la rencontrent. Surtout si la magie s'en mêle, marmonna-t-il finalement en grimaçant.

-La magie ?

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'avais pas prévu de te parler de ça aujourd'hui.

-Me parler de quoi ?

-Quand un loup rencontre sa parfaite moitié, on parle d'imprégnation. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Sam avec Emily et Jared avec Kim. Le loup et l'homme ne voient plus qu'elle, comme si ce n'était plus la gravité qui les retenait sur Terre mais cette personne.

-Tu sembles bien connaître le sujet, soupira-t-elle en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-On a tous un accès direct aux souvenirs de Jared et surtout à ceux de Sam et toute cette merde d'imprégnation avec Emily et Léah.

-Merde d'imprégnation ?

-Sam était fiancé à Léah, ils allaient se marier, ils étaient fous amoureux et quelque part, ils le sont toujours. Puis Sam disparaît deux semaines, il revient avec la capacité de se métamorphoser en loup et rompt avec Léah. Cette dernière appelle sa meilleure amie et cousine à venir la consoler et Sam échange un regard avec Emily et paf, coup de foudre immédiat. Léah était dévastée, elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Emily a rejeté Sam et son loup tellement de fois que Sam a perdu le contrôle, il s'est métamorphosé trop près d'elle et l'a défigurée à vie.

-Et Jared ? demanda-t-elle en analysant ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer.

-Jared, ricana-t-il, c'est encore pire pour lui mais au moins, il n'a fait de mal à personne en s'imprégnant. Lui et Kim sont dans la même classe depuis la maternelle et il ne l'avait jamais calculée. Il savait à peine son nom et pareil, un regard a tout changé, le loup a décidé pour lui, finit-il par dire amèrement.

-Vu la façon dont tu en parles, j'en déduis que tu ne t'es pas imprégné ?

-Tu serais la première à le savoir Bella.

Tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer tourna en boucle dans sa tête. Elle comprenait beaucoup plus de choses maintenant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler qu'elle était venue voir Jacob aujourd'hui pour lui dire qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus qu'une amitié entre eux mais lorsqu'elle voulut parler, il la devança:

-Bella…

Il prit son visage en coupe et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de trouble dans les siens, comme un voile et elle mit un peu trop longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il profita du fait qu'elle était distraite pour se pencher vers elle et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise puis les sensations devinrent quelque peu familières. Des lèvres charnues et chaudes, elle soupira d'aise. Une langue s'insinua dans sa bouche et elle se raidit. Même si elle connaissait les sensations, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. C'était différent, beaucoup trop différent pour être bien.

-Jake! marmonna-t-elle en posant les deux mains à plat sur ses pectoraux pour essayer de le faire reculer mais il la tenait trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Ses plaintes furent étouffées par sa bouche et elle commençait à être à bout de souffle.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'elle ne voulait pas ça ?

-Arrête ! Jake ! NON !

Au loin, elle entendit très distinctement un loup hurler et Jacob se raidit. Il finit par reculer, des étoiles plein les yeux tandis qu'elle était totalement horrifiée par la situation.

-Paul, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine comme si son coeur venait de se briser en mille éclats de verre.

-Comment tu sais que c'est lui ?

-C'est le même hurlement que la dernière fois, dit-elle en se surprenant elle-même d'avoir réfléchi à une excuse aussi vite.

-Je devrais aller voir ce qu'il a, soupira-t-il à contre-coeur, mais j'espère qu'il a une bonne raison aujourd'hui, pas comme la dernière fois !

-La dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Il était même pas transformé la dernière fois, on a tous accouru et il ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi.

-Jake, le retint-elle alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il faut qu'on parle quand tu reviens.

Devant son air sérieux, Jacob baissa la tête et acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire pourquoi, il se doutait déjà de quoi elle voulait discuter. Il soupira et trottina vers le bois jusqu'à disparaître totalement dans la forêt.

-Paul, murmura-t-elle encore avant de se lever et de sortir à son tour.

Elle suivit son instinct et traversa le village à vive allure sans faire attention aux gens qu'elle croisait. Elle se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard devant la cabane de Paul et elle entra sans frapper. Elle le chercha dans toutes les pièces mais il n'était pas là. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra quelques secondes. En général elle était très en phase avec le loup. Elle savait par exemple qu'il avait passé toutes ses nuits dans le bois derrière chez elle, même si elle ne l'y avait jamais vu de ses yeux. Au fond d'elle, elle savait. Tout comme elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin.

Elle sortit par l'arrière de la maison et entra dans le bois. Le soleil était à son zénith et, malgré l'épais feuillage des arbres, elle réussissait à voir parfaitement où elle mettait les pieds.

Elle le trouva à l'état humain, recroquevillé sur un lit de feuilles.

-Oh Paul! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à genoux à ses côtés. Ca ne veut rien dire.

Elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce dont elle parlait. Elle avait compris lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son loup que les deux partageaient un corps mais n'avaient pas la même conscience. Paul ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il était en loup et, si le loup arrivait parfois à percer la carapace de Paul, il n'était pas tout le temps conscient de ce que faisait son alter-égo.

-Je suis désolée, pleurnicha-t-elle en s'allongeant avec lui.

Elle passa les bras autour de son corps tremblant et pleura pour lui, avec lui. Son corps était presque froid et elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait, lui qui était si chaud d'habitude. Elle s'excusa de nouveau, encore et encore, les yeux emplis de larmes et le ton suppliant mais il restait prostré au sol sans bouger à part pour trembler de froid.

-Bella ? entendit-elle finalement et elle releva la tête pour voir qui l'avait appelée.

-Sam ? Sam ! Tu dois l'aider !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté de Paul.

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle essuya son nez qui coulait d'un revers de la manche.

-Il est glacé, s'exclama alors Sam en touchant Paul.

-Il faut l'aider, paniqua-t-elle en suppliant Sam du regard.

Sam secoua la tête et soupira. Quelque chose passa dans son regard en voyant Paul et Bella ensemble.

-Ce n'est rien Bella, finit-il par dire. Il va s'en remettre, ça m'est déjà arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-C'est à lui de t'expliquer. Viens, je vais le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Tu peux marcher ? s'assura-t-il et elle acquiesça.

Il passa deux bras sous le corps de Paul et le souleva de terre comme s'il ne pesait rien. Bella les suivit et rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux. Elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas être derrière Sam.

-Désolé, dit-il avec un sourire contrit et elle haussa les épaules.

Connaître le secret des loups venait avec quelques privilèges visiblement et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer à la pensée de la meute cul nu. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue si elle voulait continuer à les fréquenter.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Paul, elle inspira profondément. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce, son odeur était prédominante ici et la panique qu'elle essayait en vain de contenir au fond d'elle diminua. Comme si son odeur avait appuyé sur un bouton qui l'aidait à se sentir mieux rien qu'en l'inspirant.

Elle courut pour abaisser le drap et Sam déposa Paul délicatement. Bella le recouvrit du drap et alla dans le placard à la recherche d'une couverture pour le réchauffer. Cette baisse de température l'angoissait, elle savait que ce n'était pas normal.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avant que tu le trouves comme ça ?

-Non, réfléchit-elle à haute voix, j'étais juste avec Jake en train de discuter et…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec Jacob quand elle avait entendu le loup de Paul hurler.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, soupira Sam en secouant la tête, il aurait dû t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer ?

Sam grogna et passa une main sur son visage. Il était frustré, elle pouvait le voir et elle le sentait aussi. Il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules et il n'avait rien demandé, de ce qu'elle avait compris tout lui était tombé sur la tête sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il était l'alpha d'une meute de loup, toute sa vie avait été chamboulée.

Quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête. Paul avait à deux reprises parlé de Jacob en l'appelant le _bébé alpha_… Serait-ce à Jacob de prendre la tête de la meute ? Sam n'était-il qu'un _intérimaire _à ce poste en attendant que Jake soit prêt à prendre sa réelle place de leader ?

Il y avait quelque chose de logique, le grand-père de Jacob avait été le chef de la dernière meute et Billy était le chef du village. Jacob avait la lignée, était-ce ainsi que cela fonctionnait chez les loups ? Par le sang ?

-Est-ce que tu peux rester avec lui ? demanda alors Sam en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça et détourna son regard pour le poser sur le corps de Paul plié en deux sous la couverture. Elle était très inquiète pour lui. Et s'il ne réussissait pas à aller mieux ?

-Hey! l'interrompit de nouveau Sam en passant un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

La température du corps était bonne mais comme avec Jacob, quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était pas _correct_.

-Ca va aller, il a juste besoin de dormir un peu.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il a ?

-Il le fera, dit-il d'un ton qui ne donnait aucune place à l'argumentation. Il le fera quand il se réveillera.

-D'accord.

Sam quitta la pièce et Bella resta quelques minutes, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre sans savoir quoi faire puis elle soupira et rejoignit Paul sous les couvertures.

La seule chose que Bella retint avant de fermer les yeux fut qu'il avait dit _quand _il se réveillera et non _si_ il se réveille.

* * *

**Bon voilà pour cette deuxième partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

**J'ai oublié de vous dire dans le chapitre d'avant que j'avais créé un groupe FB fermé Htray FF et vous trouverez une bannière pour toutes mes histoires dont celle là. Et vous trouverez aussi un schéma de Perrine (qui a aussi corrigé ce chapitre, merci) de la position dans la baignoire. Alors on peut pas dire qu'elle soit très douée pour le dessin mais y a de l'idée mdr. N'hésitez pas à rejoindre le groupe pour admirer ça !**

**Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end ou du moins ce qu'il en reste^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette petite histoire, c'est l'avant dernier c'est passé vite^^**

**Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je pouvais pas couper autrement par rapport au chapitre 4 qui marque une étape dont je ne dis rien pour l'instant.**

**On avait laissé Paul et Bella dans son lit à lui, il avait perdu connaissance et tremblait de froid...**

**Paul a eu 5 reviews au chapitre précédent et il était un peu vexé le pauvre. Il avait pas vraiment envie de se réveiller mais il voulait remercier ses cinq personnes qui ont pris le temps pour lui alors le voilà ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

**ps: **ne pas lire en public ;)

* * *

FOLLOW YOUR FIRE

*Chapitre 3*

* * *

Elle avait chaud. Très chaud. _Trop _chaud.

Et ce rêve qu'elle faisait ?

Encore plus chaud.

C'était Paul.

Ces derniers temps, c'était toujours Paul.

Et c'était souvent Paul nu.

Et c'était toujours très agréable.

Elle avait vécu deux orgasmes avec lui mais les possibilités dans ses rêves étaient infinies.

Elle se mit à sourire et ferma les yeux pour profiter des sensations que le Paul de son rêve lui procurait.

Il était toujours très doux et très attentif à ses besoins et là, il était en train de lui dévorer la poitrine, un de ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

C'était bizarre, d'habitude dans ses rêves, les choses étaient progressives, elle avait la sensation d'avoir été dupée, il lui manquait tout un morceau de rêve pour expliquer comment il en était arrivé là.

Elle grogna et gémit en même temps lorsqu'il suçota son mamelon puis se cambra lorsqu'il ajouta un second doigt. Elle agrippa les draps de ses mains alors qu'il entrait et sortait ses doigts beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Elle essaya de bouger ses hanches pour imprimer un rythme plus soutenu et elle sentit Paul sourire tout contre sa peau.

-C'est ça, encouragea-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, Paul n'était pas très loquace dans ses rêves normalement.

-Empale-toi sur ma main.

Elle frissonna alors qu'il descendait le long de son ventre.

Ce rêve, si elle osait se l'avouer, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir fait une bonne dizaine de fois cette semaine. Ses doigts étaient magiques et chaque fois que, dans la réalité, il avait léchait une partie de son corps, elle se demandait à quel point sa langue serait parfaite là où il avait ses mains.

Même dans son rêve elle se mit à rougir.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu rougis, exigea-t-il mais elle ne répondit pas, bien trop occupée à se faire du bien sur ses doigts qui étaient au nombre de trois maintenant.

Elle secoua la tête, elle n'était plus très loin maintenant, elle pouvait sentir ses parois palpiter sur sa main. Son souffle devint saccadé et elle se mit à gémir.

-Dis-moi, demanda-t-il de nouveau et elle poussa un soupir de frustration lorsqu'il retira ses doigts.

-Réveille-toi Swan et dis-moi, chuchota-t-il finalement en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Bella eut un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps et ses paupières papillonèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit.

C'était un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

Ca semblait si réel pourtant.

-Dis-moi, exigea-t-il de nouveau en passant un doigt de l'entrée de son vagin jusqu'à son clitoris.

Elle hurla et se cambra, tout était tellement sensible, les sensations paraissaient décuplées. Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de la caresser dans son sommeil ?

-Je veux… ta bouche… finit-elle par dire à bout de souffle, _maintenant_…

Il eut un sourire carnassier mais n'eut pas l'audace de lui faire répéter, il savait déjà que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il espérait qu'elle se dévergonderait plus vite à son contact mais il aimait bien la jeune fille innocente qui rougissait à la moindre pensée cochonne.

La seconde d'après, son visage se plaqua contre elle et il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa _là. _Exactement là où elle l'avait fantasmé et rêvé. Elle gémit et ferma les yeux. Il pressa tout son visage contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir son vagin se contracter comme si elle aussi voulait l'embrasser. D'un coup de langue, il lécha de son cul à son clitoris et elle essaya de fermer les jambes autour de sa tête mais il les maintint écartées. Il recommença une seconde fois et elle souleva les hanches comme pour se coller encore plus contre son visage.

Elle l'entendit glousser puis il la souleva par les fesses et fit glisser ses cuisses sur ses épaules. Elle se laissa complètement faire, à part gémir, elle n'était pas capable de faire grand chose. Il lapa son sexe, prenant clairement un malin plaisir avec sa langue puis il mit deux doigts en elle et elle se mit à hurler. Elle posa une main sur sa tête et agrippa ses cheveux, l'autre tenait le drap dans son poing et elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. La langue de Paul travaillait son clitoris en faisant le tour puis en insistant sur un point qui faillit la faire tourner de l'oeil tandis que ses doigts entraient et sortaient d'elle. Les deux mouvements étaient incroyablement en rythme comme s'il savait exactement quelle note jouer pour la faire chanter.

Elle était comme possédée, le corps tendu, la tête rejetée en arrière et elle explosa. Il gronda contre elle, satisfait des réactions de son corps. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme et il retira ses doigts avant de la lécher rapidement, sa langue dure contre elle et elle jouit une seconde fois, lâchant un râle à la limite d'un cri inhumain.

Il libéra ses cuisses et la reposa sur le lit, elle était complètement essoufflée. Il remonta le long de son corps en embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau et trouva son clitoris de ses doigts. Il était tellement sensible qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle couina pour le stopper mais très vite, elle sentit qu'elle allait avoir un autre orgasme.

-_Là_... Juste _là_, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il passa sur le point exact qui la fit palpiter une troisième fois.

-Paul, gémit-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'elle sentit son gland pousser à son entrée.

Il l'embrassa et elle se cambra pour qu'il se fraie un chemin en elle. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle était hors d'haleine. Elle sentait encore son vagin palpiter de son dernier orgasme et il en profita pour s'enfoncer lentement jusqu'à la garde. Elle s'accrocha à ses biceps lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de sa virginité et il arrêta de bouger une fois qu'il fut entièrement en elle. L'inconfort ne dura que quelques secondes seulement, quelques secondes où elle eut l'impression d'être déchiquetée de l'intérieur. Il aspira du bout des lèvres une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue.

Il ne dit rien et il l'embrassa avec une délicatesse et une vulnérabilité qu'il n'avait jamais montré jusqu'à présent. Il se souleva sur ses mains et donna un coup de hanche. Elle verrouilla les jambes autour des siennes et le laissa imposer son rythme. C'était un peu douloureux mais elle ne le lui montra pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Il était lent et tendre à la fois, entrant et sortant doucement d'elle le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa taille. Elle était complètement désorientée et si mouillée des multiples orgasmes qu'il lui avait donnés.

Il ondulait des hanches à un rythme lent, limite tortueux et elle le laissa faire. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules pour l'attirer à elle mais dans cette position il était trop grand pour l'embrasser sans casser son rythme. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et elle vit le loup qui était à la surface, elle lui sourit. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal cette fois.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il aurait été capable de faire ça toute la journée et toute la nuit s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement particulièrement fort et il changea de rythme, toujours en l'observant avidement. Maintenant, chaque fois qu'il était entièrement en elle, il donnait un petit coup de rein supplémentaire. Chaque pénétration, il modifiait imperceptiblement l'angle, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en elle mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être. Après plusieurs coups de reins infructueux, il toucha un point en elle qui accéléra sa respiration. Il sourit malicieux et chaque fois qu'il pistonnait en elle, il frappait ce point avec une précision chirurgicale et elle se sentit perdre pied. Une boule se forma dans son bas ventre, comme une pression qu'elle eut du mal à contenir et, toujours sous son regard elle renversa sa tête en arrière et fut prise de secousses. Sa respiration se coupa totalement et son bassin se mit à trembler nerveusement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses biceps et, dans un dernier coup de reins, elle atteignit la jouissance sous son regard voilé de désir. Ses parois l'enfermèrent et il continua à pousser en elle à un rythme frénétique avant de lui aussi lâcher la pression. Il émit un grognement qui fit trembler tout son corps, il tendit le cou et rejeta la tête en arrière avant de se déverser en elle.

Elle accueillit la chaleur et l'enserra une dernière fois. Il frissonna et tomba sur elle, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Il l'écrasait mais elle s'en moquait. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et caressa le bas de son dos qui était humide de l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

-Mmmmhmm, marmonna-t-il avant de se décaler sur le côté en l'entrainant avec lui pour qu'ils soient face à face.

Il était toujours à l'intérieur d'elle et elle eut un dernier écho de ses multiples orgasmes et son vagin se contracta de nouveau.

-Putain Swan laisse-moi me remettre ! plaisanta-t-il et elle tapa sur son torse.

-Crétin!

-Tarée, sourit-il.

Le loup était parti et Paul était bel et bien de retour. Elle s'avança timidement pour l'embrasser. C'était la première fois qu'elle initiait un baiser et il la laissa imposer le rythme qu'elle voulait.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin parler.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu me plaindre.

-C'est bon à savoir.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se coucha sur le dos, il passa un bras derrière sa tête et elle se cala sur son épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormaient tous les deux.

* * *

Elle passait une très mauvaise journée. Le lycée était un calvaire. Non seulement elle s'était réveillée trop en retard pour être à l'heure mais en plus elle était totalement seule.

Elle se rappelait s'être endormie chez Paul et elle s'était réveillée chez elle, dans son lit, avec plus d'une heure de retard sur le début des cours.

Elle ne s'était pas pressée pour partir au lycée, elle n'était pas à une heure près.

Elle s'était d'abord demandé si tout ceci n'avait pas été un rêve puis elle avait essayé de se lever et elle avait souri en se rendant compte qu'elle avait des courbatures musculaires à des endroits où ça ne devrait pas être possible.

Et puis faire pipi était douloureux. Ce qui aurait dû lui faire grincer des dents avait déclenché un fou rire nerveux de soulagement.

Puis elle s'était mise à pleurer sans comprendre pourquoi.

Une grosse crise de larmes comme lorsqu'elle avait appris que sa grand-mère était morte.

Paul n'était nulle part, il n'avait même pas laissé un mot, rien.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et son camion était là comme si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé.

Toute la matinée, elle bougea exprès, elle faisait des mouvements pour sentir les courbatures et se convaincre que tout était réel.

Il _fallait _que ce soit réel.

Ses camarades de classe lui lançaient des regards suspicieux lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle ne faisait que gigoter nerveusement.

Elle avait raté son interro de math, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait rien révisé. Des mois même.

Depuis qu'_il_ était parti…

Elle avait aussi oublié de rendre un devoir.

Elle avait même carrément oublié de rédiger ce devoir qu'elle aurait dû rendre aujourd'hui.

Et les enseignants ne la réprimandèrent même pas.

Au fond, c'était ce qui la mettait le plus en colère.

Depuis quand laissaient-ils passer ce genre de comportement ?

Elle essaya de parler avec Jessica mais cette dernière lui répondit comme si elle était une enfant capricieuse. Avec condescendance et mépris sous un faux ton chaleureux.

Tyler et Lauren la dévisagèrent bouche bée lorsqu'elle s'asseya à la table où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avant les Cullen et Mike sursauta lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de lui passer le sel.

Et tous ces événements mis bout à bout la firent se sentir complètement inadéquate.

Elle n'avait pas sa place avec les vampires, elle n'avait pas sa place avec les loups et maintenant, elle n'avait plus sa place avec les humains.

Elle décida de sécher son heure de sport.

Enfin, vu que ses larmes commencèrent à couler à flots et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les arrêter, elle décida de partir. Elle avait conscience que Charlie n'allait pas la rater pour son retard de ce matin, elle n'était pas à ça près maintenant.

Elle démarra son camion et fit crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. Elle dut s'arrêter un kilomètre plus loin environ parce qu'elle ne voyait plus la route à cause de ses pleurs nerveux. Elle avait beau s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de manche, rien ne semblait les arrêter. Le barrage avait cédé et toutes ses larmes se déversèrent en un flot continu.

Elle pleura la fin de sa relation avec sa mère qui ne semblait plus se préoccuper d'elle depuis qu'elle avait déménagé. Elle pleura sa relation inexistante avec son père qui était plus intéressé par son travail et la pêche que par sa propre fille. Elle pleura les Cullen et le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle pleura Edward, son premier amour, celui pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie. Elle pleura pour Paul et pour tout ce que sa présence faisait remonter à la surface.

Il lui faisait se sentir… vivante.

Quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois.

Et elle se mit à pleurer pour tout ce temps perdu à pleurer un garçon qui ne l'aimait pas.

C'était sans fin, elle craquait complètement.

Un jappement la fit sursauter et elle ouvrit la porte de son camion sachant exactement de qui il s'agissait. Elle entra dans la forêt sans aucune crainte ni appréhension. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, son nez était gonflé et bouché et elle essuya sa morve d'un revers de la manche. Elle avait encore le hoquet à cause de ses pleurs inconsolables.

-Hey mon beau, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en reniflant.

Le loup ne répondit pas mais avança vers elle. Du bout de son museau, il toucha sa main et elle passa automatiquement ses doigts dans sa crinière. Il émit un petit tremblement qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement.

-Oh tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ?

Il glapit et elle se mit à rire tristement.

-Bien sûr que tu aimes ça, tu es comme un gros chat.

Il grogna son mécontentement mais se coucha à ses pieds, la tête posée sur ses deux pattes avant. Elle soupira et s'asseya tout contre lui. Sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant et elle passa les bras autour de son encolure. Elle était loin de faire le tour mais elle savait qu'il appréciait, tout particulièrement lorsqu'elle se mit à le gratter du bout de ses ongles.

-Ma journée a été horrible, finit-elle par dire en brisant le silence.

Et elle lui raconta tout. Elle ne se remit pas à pleurer, la présence du loup semblait l'apaiser beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle était prête à s'avouer. Il avait grogné à plusieurs reprises, notamment lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué à quel point elle avait été triste de se réveiller seule.

-N'en veux pas à Paul, soupira-t-elle lorsqu'il se leva pour faire les cents pas autour d'elle. Il ne sait pas, il ne comprend pas.

Mais est-ce que _elle, _ellesavait ? Est-ce que _elle_, elle comprenait ?

Elle avait une vague idée mais elle avait peur. Elle avait été abandonnée plusieurs fois. Sa mère, son père, les Cullen, Edward…

Elle ne le supporterait pas une nouvelle fois et Paul n'était pas le gars le plus fiable qu'elle connaisse. Elle acceptait le loup, il aurait été difficile et même douloureux de le rejeter mais elle n'était pas encore capable d'accepter l'homme.

Le loup ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

L'homme pourrait la briser de façon irréversible.

* * *

Charlie était rouge de colère en rentrant de sa journée de travail puis il l'avait regardée et il s'était tu.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était mieux ou pire qu'il ne dise rien.

Lui crier dessus aurait au moins montré qu'il se souciait d'elle mais ne rien dire n'accomplissait-il pas la même chose finalement ?

Elle avait mal à la tête.

Mal partout à vrai dire.

Les douleurs qu'elle avait cherchées à avoir toute la journée pour se rassurer sur sa santé mentale, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé les mains de Paul sur son corps, lui rappelaient justement ce qu'elle n'avait plus et cela commençait à avoir l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle voulait, ça la rendait complètement folle.

Elle se coucha tôt et ne rêva pas.

Le lendemain, elle allait un peu mieux et recommença une nouvelle journée.

Puis une autre et encore une autre.

Et un comportement qui lui semblait forcé au début redevint une normalité.

Elle recommença à faire ses devoirs, à être stressée pour les interros et à parler à ses camarades de classe.

Le meilleur moment de ses journées étaient les balades qu'elle faisait dans les bois en rentrant du lycée. Son loup l'attendait chaque jour derrière chez elle et elle passait des heures à lui parler de tout et de rien. Il devenait son meilleur ami et cette pensée aurait dû la perturber mais au contraire, elle était flattée que ce soit le cas.

Mais toujours aucun signe de Paul.

Les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines des mois.

Elle n'osait pas mettre les pieds sur la Réserve et Jacob avait pensé que c'était à cause de son baiser au début. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé mais elle continuait à lui téléphoner et à l'inviter à dîner pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était en plein superbowl ce qui tombait bien. Elle cuisinait pour Billy, Charlie et Jake et elle aimait le fait d'être occupée de longues heures.

Elle prenait toujours soin de mettre de la nourriture de côté pour son loup et il semblait se régaler à chaque fois si elle en croyait les léchouilles auxquelles elle avait droit lorsqu'il avait terminé son plat.

La meute avait fini par tuer Victoria lorsqu'ils avaient compris ce qu'elle cherchait et même si l'idée de mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, elle était soulagée de ne plus être en danger constant.

Quelque chose manquait cependant et elle savait ce que c'était, ou du moins _qui _c'était mais elle ne pouvait pas forcer les choses, elle avait besoin qu'il l'accepte de son plein gré et pas qu'il soit forcé ou pire, qu'il se sente obligé.

Voir son loup de manière régulière semblait leur suffir à tous les trois.

Lorsqu'elle savait qu'il était loin, elle avait une douleur persistante dans la poitrine et elle savait quand il était mal, elle pouvait le sentir comme si c'était son mal-être à elle. Tout comme le loup semblait savoir lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Les mois défilèrent et toujours aucun signe de Paul.

L'année scolaire venait de se terminer et elle était officiellement en vacances.

Bella avait fini d'être désespérée, elle s'était faite une raison maintenant et elle avait décidé de vivre sans lui.

Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Charlie et ils avaient même instauré une soirée cinéma. Tous les jeudis soir, ils choisissaient un film à tour de rôle qu'ils regardaient ensemble. Ils avaient déjà épuisé sa collection de DVD qui n'était pas énorme et maintenant ils avaient pris un abonnement à la boutique de location vidéo.

Chaque semaine, elle passait plusieurs heures à choisir le film parfait pour cette soirée.

Elle préparait généralement un plateau repas pour qu'ils puissent manger devant la télé.

Et elle était justement en train de choisir quelques snacks lorsqu'elle fut bousculée. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière les fesses les premières par terre.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Elle vit une main devant son visage et la prit par réflexe. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un beau jeune homme aux yeux bleus perçant.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Ca va aller, sourit-elle en s'époussetant les fesses une fois qu'elle eut lâché sa main.

-Je cherche le popcorn, dit-il en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, ils ont tout changé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici.

-La dernière fois ?

-Je suis parti faire mes études à Los Angeles mais je vis ici depuis que je suis né, dit-il nerveux, et visiblement il n'y a pas que l'agencement du magasin qui a changé…

-Le popcorn est dans l'allée 4, quelqu'un qui travaillait dans le magasin répondit sans que personne ne lui demande quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans un autre rayon, Bella et le jeune homme s'esclaffèrent.

-Bella Swan, se présenta-t-elle une fois calmée.

-Enchanté Bella Swan, je suis Taylor Newton et j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi.

-Newton, comme Mike Newton ?

-Mon petit frère.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence sans que leurs yeux ne se détournent.

-Est-ce que je peux t'offrir un café pour me faire pardonner ?

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Le courant passa immédiatement entre eux et elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire à ce moment-là. Les courses pouvaient attendre.

Ils passèrent la journée au Diner à discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Avec Taylor, c'était facile. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, ou si peu, il ne partait pas avec des à priori.

Elle ne parla pas d'Edward ni de Paul.

Elle passa la journée à rire.

Il était timide et maladroit mais toujours bienveillant et il s'intéressait à elle. Il lui posa plein de questions intelligentes, pas comme Edward qui voulait savoir sa couleur préférée ou comme Paul qui ne lui avait jamais rien demandé sur elle.

Elle le revit le lendemain puis le surlendemain et au fil des jours, elle arrêta de le comparer à Edward ou à Paul.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois lors d'un rendez-vous le samedi soir, dix jours après leur première rencontre.

Ils firent l'amour le samedi suivant à la belle étoile.

Elle voyait de moins en moins son loup, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle n'avait plus autant besoin de lui, qu'elle était heureuse malgré son absence.

Elle le sentait parfois quand il était tout près d'elle mais elle avait moins mal quand il était loin.

Taylor comblait ce vide à la perfection. Il était parfait. Doux, gentil et patient. Il avait un physique de rêve, le genre de plastique que l'on voyait dans les magazines et surtout, il était humain. Comme elle. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentit enfin à sa place.

Charlie n'avait pas grincé des dents lorsqu'elle le lui avait présenté officiellement. C'était un garçon sans histoire, même lors de son adolescence Charlie n'avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher.

Les choses avaient été un peu tendue avec Mike mais il avait passé l'été à flirter avec toutes les touristes qui entraient dans sa boutique et le malaise était vite passé.

-Viens avec moi, murmura-t-il à la fin des vacances alors qu'il était enfoui en elle.

-Quoi ? gémit-elle sous ses coups de reins.

-Viens avec moi à Los Angeles.

Il arrêta ses mouvements pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai pas envie de partir sans toi Bella.

Il caressa son visage rougi par l'effort du bout de ses doigts.

-Tu pourras prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire.

Il savait qu'elle avait eu des problèmes cette année et qu'elle avait raté la date limite d'inscription à l'université. Il embrassa tendrement le bout de son nez.

-Et commencer en janvier, il y a plus de choix à L.A. qu'à Seattle.

Il embrassa chacune de ses joues et donna un coup de reins qui la fit gémir de plaisir.

-Tu triches, souffla-t-elle.

-Non, j'utilise toutes mes armes. Dis-moi oui Bella.

Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il butait contre son point G et elle le vit sourire puisque vraisemblablement il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

-Dis-moi oui Bella, redit-il en touchant encore le même point.

Puis encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à crier:

-OUIIIIIIIIII !

Il ricana et accéléra la cadence en l'embrassant passionnément. Ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour elle que le moment où il s'effondrait de tout son poids sur elle.

-Tu veux vraiment ? demanda-t-il finalement en se relevant sur ses coudes.

Elle lui sourit. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'amour et elle l'aimait aussi. Même si c'était très soudain, elle était bien avec lui, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps et si ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années lui avait appris quelque chose c'était de vivre à fond les bons moments lorsqu'ils se présentaient.

Elle acquiesça et il refirent l'amour une nouvelle fois tellement il était extatique qu'elle ait dit oui.

* * *

Charlie n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à l'annonce de la nouvelle mais seulement parce qu'il trouvait que Los Angeles était trop loin. Elle s'acheta enfin un téléphone portable pour qu'ils restent en contact et lui offrit un billet d'avion avec les économies qu'elle avait faites cette année pour qu'il lui rende visite à Noël. Il la prit dans ses bras et serra très fort comme pour lui dire le je t'aime qu'il ne prononcerait jamais à voix haute. Elle s'était mise à pleurer d'une joie teintée de mélancolie et il avait serré encore plus fort.

Elle mit toute sa chambre dans des cartons en seulement quelques jours, elle avait essayé de retarder l'inévitable mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus repousser le moment des adieux avec son loup et Jacob.

Elle avait appelé ce dernier pour qu'il rassemble la meute. Ils étaient devenus ses amis au fil des mois et ils lui avaient sauvé la vie en tuant Laurent et Victoria.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Réserve, elle remarqua tout de suite que Paul manquait à l'appel. Elle fit ses adieux à la meute et les remercia puis elle partit main dans la main avec Jacob sur la plage.

-Tu vas me manquer, soupira-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler en silence le long de ses joues. Il sniffa l'air et la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle pleurait.

-J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, murmura-t-il en déclenchant un sanglot désespéré de la jeune fille.

_Moi aussi_, pensa-t-elle sans le dire.

-Et Paul... soupira-t-il avant de secouer la tête et se taire.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et elle comprit tout de suite qu'il savait. Et quelque part, ça l'a rendit encore plus triste de se rendre compte qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Pas parce qu'elle regrettait mais elle se sentait minable d'avoir cru qu'il y avait plus qu'une histoire de cul entre eux.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle sincèrement.

Elle ne savait pas pour quelles raisons exactement, il y en avait tellement. Désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Désolée que tu l'apprennes tout court. Désolée que ce ne soit pas toi. Désolée de l'avoir choisi lui. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné la chance que tu méritais.

-Je suis désolé aussi, dit-il avant de l'enlacer comme si c'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il le faisait, je pensais qu'il serait là.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, mentit-elle et il la laissa faire.

-C'est un idiot.

-Un crétin, pouffa-t-elle en pleurant en même temps.

_Mon crétin_, pensa-t-elle le coeur serré.

Il lui fit promettre de revenir mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce ne serait pas le cas avant très longtemps. Elle le regarda dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un tout petit point.

Elle poussa un long soupir qui ressemblait plus à un râle de douleur qu'autre chose et appuya sur l'accélérateur comme si la distance pouvait lui faire oublier à quel point elle avait le coeur brisé.

* * *

Elle sentit la présence de son loup dès qu'elle se gara devant chez elle. Paul pouvait l'éviter et même si elle avait espéré le voir pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir, elle se doutait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais son loup était là, caché dans les bois et elle se précipita à sa recherche dès qu'elle eut posé les pieds au sol. Elle pleurait déjà avant de l'apercevoir. Elle avait conscience que lui faire ses adieux serait la chose la plus difficile qu'elle aurait à faire aujourd'hui, en dehors de partir pour de bon. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant très longtemps et son coeur se serra à l'idée de se séparer de lui.

Au fil des mois il était devenu son ami et son confident. Ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés allait créer un énorme vide dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Encore plus que lorsqu'Eward était parti en embarquant toute sa famille avec lui. Elle était tellement en phase avec le loup qu'elle se demandait si elle parviendrait à réellement partir lorsque le moment viendrait.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer, chouina-t-elle en se collant dans son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

Il resta debout à ses côtés et il couina.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'emmener avec moi.

Elle soupira en grattant sous son museau et, lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour la regarder, elle vit une larme couler dans ses yeux et elle éclata en sanglots. Lui faire ses adieux était vraiment trop dur, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester car plus elle s'éterniserait plus ce serait difficile de partir.

-Tu prends soin de Paul hein ? Ne lui laisse pas faire n'importe quoi d'accord ? dit-elle avant de le lâcher.

Elle recula de quelques pas sans le quitter des yeux mais le voir était beaucoup trop douloureux. Elle comprit à quel point son départ était difficile pour lui, il souffrait autant qu'elle, elle pouvait le sentir et ça lui brisait le coeur. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et lui tourna le dos en sortant du bois.

Chaque pas était plus douloureux que le précédent. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer avec des poids sur les épaules et le coeur en miettes.

Lorsqu'elle et Taylor prirent la route, ce fut dans un silence chargé d'émotion. Il ne la brusqua pas et la laissa gérer les choses à son rythme. A la sortie de Forks, elle laissa échapper un sanglot déchirant lorsqu'elle entendit son loup hurler de désespoir dans la forêt. Taylor lui prit la main qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces et il ne la lâcha pas de tout le trajet.

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent très vite et Bella prit ses marques rapidement. La chaleur était étouffante et quelque part réconfortante. Ca lui rappelait son loup bien sûr mais aussi son enfance à Phoenix et les bons souvenirs avec sa mère et sa grand-mère. Puis surtout c'était complètement différent de Forks du coup elle put enfouir ses souvenirs profondément sans que la météo ne les lui rappelle.

Taylor et elle vivaient dans un petit deux pièces un peu excentré mais très bien desservi par les transports en commun et l'énorme plus était qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de l'océan.

Elle trouva un travail très vite dans une boutique de souvenirs en bord de plage et se renseigna sur les cours à l'université. Elle décida d'essayer d'en suivre quelques uns avant de se positionner sur un cursus plus spécifique le semestre prochain. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie mais elle ne se mettait pas la pression.

Taylor partait toute la journée mais ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs. Ils dinaient toujours ensemble, cuisinant chacun leur tour et se racontant leur journée autour du repas.

Ils passaient leurs samedis à visiter les environs.

Et leurs dimanches sous la couette.

Les semaines défilèrent à toute vitesse toujours sur le même rythme et très vite Charlie leur rendit visite.

Bella et son père furent heureux de se revoir et elle put réellement construire une relation avec lui, quelque chose qui lui avait manqué en grandissant sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'elle ratait.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de sa mère dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle et, bien que Bella soit attristée par ce fait, elle essaya de voir le bon côté des choses. Si sa mère ne ressentait pas le besoin de la contacter, c'était qu'elle était heureuse et c'était le plus important.

-Tu me manques beaucoup Bella, soupira Charlie durant le trajet de retour pour l'aéroport.

-Ces dix jours sont passés beaucoup trop vite, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Son père avait fait beaucoup de progrès en communication et Bella se doutait qu'il y avait une femme derrière cet élan de démonstrations sentimentales mais Charlie n'avait rien dit.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu manques n'est-ce pas ?

Ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport et Charlie allait passer la sécurité. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait longtemps hésité avant de lui dire ça et elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer.

-Comment ça ?

-Tous tes amis de la Push ne me parlent que de toi chaque fois que je les vois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si ce n'était rien mais elle se mit tout de même à rougir. Ses amis lui manquaient mais elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça. et puis elle s'était créé une petite vie ici avec Taylor. Ils avaient leurs habitudes, comme un couple qui était ensemble depuis de nombreuses années, puis elle aimait son travail et elle avait hâte de commencer les cours en janvier.

-Je les ai au moins une fois par semaine au téléphone, Taylor devient fou, dit-elle en riant en repensant à tous ces repas qu'ils mangeaient froids parce qu'elle était occupée de longues heures avec un de ses amis de la réserve.

-Je sais de source sûre que tu ne les as pas _tous _au téléphone.

Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour comprendre de qui il parlait, il n'y en avait qu'un seul à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle avait déménagé. Elle resta prostrée quelques secondes sans savoir quoi répondre et finalement décida de ne rien dire car finalement, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Elle voulait poser des milliers de questions mais elle savait que les réponses ne lui apporteraient que du mal. Évidemment elle voulait savoir comment allait son loup mais elle ne pouvait pas poser de questions à propos de Paul, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et comment demander des nouvelles d'un loup à Charlie qui ne connaissait pas leur existence?

Elle avait essayé de poser la question à Jacob une fois mais ce dernier s'était énervé et lui avait dit que si ça l'intéressait tellement, elle n'avait qu'à revenir et voir par elle-même.

Ce fut leur première et dernière dispute téléphonique et depuis, elle évitait soigneusement le sujet même si elle tendait l'oreille à chaque fois que Jake mentionnait Paul sans s'en rendre compte.

-Il ne dit rien mais je vois dans son regard Bells, chaque fois qu'il entre dans mon bureau, la première chose qu'il regarde c'est la photo de nous deux encadrée sur le mur, soupira-t-il finalement puisqu'elle ne parlait pas, et ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde !

Et comme elle s'en doutait, elle eut l'impression que son coeur se brisait.

-Taylors… commença-t-elle à dire puis un sanglot sembla obstruer sa gorge.

-Je sais Bells, lui dit Charlie en posant une main sur son épaule, je sais que tu aimes Taylor et c'est un gars bien. Et il t'aime, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Mais est-ce que ce genre d'amour est suffisant pour toi ? Vous vous entendez bien et vous êtes sûrement compatibles…

Il se racla la gorge en rougissant avant de poursuivre:

-Mais même ton vieux père peut voir qu'il n'y pas de passion. Pas le genre que tu mérites.

Elle sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison mais elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et surtout, de quoi se mêlait-il ?

-Tu insinues quoi exactement ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un gros effort pour ne pas lui hurler dessus.

-Taylor est un chic type mais il est quand même un peu ennuyeux non ?

Bella resta bouche bée. D'accord ils avaient une vie bien rangée mais de là à parler d'ennui ?

-Tu n'es pas dans mon couple, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'y passe, lui dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il leva les mains en reddition pour tenter de la calmer mais elle n'avait pas fini:

-Taylor est un homme exceptionnel qui m'aime et prend soin de moi. Il s'intéresse à ce que je fais et à pourquoi je le fais, il ne fait pas que prendre et prendre et prendre sans jamais rien donner en retour!

_Contrairement à Paul_, se retint-elle de dire.

Maintenant elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Charlie prit un air peiné. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Quant au type que tu défends avec passion, sache qu'il a pris ma virginité et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après !

Maintenant elle hurlait et était dans une colère noire. Tous les passants alentour avaient entendu ce qu'elle venait de crier à son père qui était à la limite d'explosion de rage tellement il était rouge.

-IL A QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Tu n'es pas sourd Charlie, rétorqua-t-elle en posant les poings sur ses hanches comme pour appuyer ses propos et prouver un point.

-Je… je n'ai pas eu vent de cette histoire.

Il avait parlé plus doucement, en pensant calmer le jeu et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait bégayer mais Bella était bien trop remontée.

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu ne sais pas et tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

-Je suis désolé, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas, capitula-t-il en baissant la tête honteux. Et je vais avoir deux mots avec mon nouvel adjoint dès mon retour.

Bella ricana, elle savait que son père lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure surtout maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

_Heureusement qu'une balle ne peut pas le tuer_, pensa-t-elle en prenant son père dans les bras pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

* * *

Les paroles de Charlie résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête et elle se surprit à plusieurs reprises à analyser sa vie en général et sa vie de couple en particulier.

Elle mit plus de trois mois avant de pouvoir s'avouer qu'il avait raison.

Taylor et elle étaient ensemble depuis moins d'un an et déjà ils vivaient une routine qui n'avait rien de palpitant.

Ils faisaient toujours les mêmes choses et voyaient les mêmes gens. Ils sortaient dans les mêmes endroits.

Même leur routine du soir était chiante, elle devait voir les choses en face. Les mêmes repas chaque jour de la semaine, c'était un cercle incessant qui semblait infini.

Elle ne sut pas réellement à quel moment les choses changèrent dans leur relation.

Etait-ce lorsqu'ils commencèrent à allumer la télévision au lieu de discuter de leur journée en mangeant ?

Etait-ce lorsqu'elle commença à trouver des excuses pour faire des heures supplémentaires et éviter de rentrer trop tôt ?

Ou lorsqu'il commença à passer tous ses samedis à la salle se sport plutôt qu'avec elle ?

Peut-être était-ce lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de faire l'amour régulièrement ?

Mais là encore elle n'aurait pas pu dire avec exactitude à quel moment c'était arrivé.

Une distance s'était installée entre eux et elle s'aperçut un jour que ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée et elle n'était même pas en manque.

Depuis cette réalisation, leurs échanges étaient incertains et souvent maladroits. Chacun essayait de communiquer avec l'autre sans réellement savoir quoi dire pour retrouver la flamme.

Mais y avait-il eu une flamme à un moment ?

Peut-être au tout début… Et encore…

Leur histoire relevait plus d'un flirt d'été s'ils y réfléchissaient honnêtement.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lui avait-il dit un soir alors qu'elle surveillait la cuisson des pâtes.

Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux de la casserole lorsqu'il était passé aux aveux.

-Il ne s'est rien passé mais je crois que j'ai envie qu'il se passe quelque chose et…

-On devrait rompre, avait-elle dit sans aucune émotion.

-Oui, avait-il répondu.

Et leur histoire s'était terminée comme ça.

Sans cri et sans larme. Presque sans émotion, comme le reste de leur relation finalement.

A l'image de leur vie routinière, leur rupture avait, elle aussi, était chiante.

Le lendemain elle avait fait ses cartons et était partie chez une amie quelques jours le temps de trouver un nouveau logement.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Quand j'ai écrit, au moment de trouver un nom pour le grand frère de Mike, y avait la pub de Brad Pitt pour Boursorama qui passait en fond sonore du coup il s'appelait Brad au départ.**

**Et puis comme Perrine me l'a gentiment fait remarquer, on ne quitte pas Brad c'est pas possible et elle a raison du coup Brad est devenu Taylor et Taylor, on peut le larguer sans problème.**

**J'espère avoir changé tous les Brad en Taylor mais si j'en ai raté n'hésitez pas à me le dire^^**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite un excellent w-e, vous aurez le chapitre final avant jeudi ;)**

**Bisous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou,**

**Oui déjà ! Je poste ce dernier chapitre parce que je ne fais que le relire pour qu'il soit parfait ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Tout ce que je fais c'est me rendre folle à corriger un mot par ci un mot par là.**

**Du coup voici la conclusion de cette histoire, j'aurais pu beaucoup plus développer et en faire une longue fiction mais j'en ai déjà une en cours donc j'ai passé déliberemment pas mal de choses dans le chapitre 3 essentiellement. Celui-là est le plus long de tous et on fait un bon dans le temps.**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

FOLLOW YOUR FIRE

*Chapitre 4*

* * *

**Quatre ans plus tard.**

-BELLS! entendit-elle alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de l'avion.

-Papa!

Elle laissa tomber son sac au sol et se précipita dans ses bras.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans leur relation ces quatre dernières années et ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Charlie n'avait plus peur de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et Bella de lui montrer son affection physiquement. Ils n'avaient quasiment plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Charlie connaissait même l'existence des vampires et des loups puisqu'il était tombé nez à nez avec Seth sous sa forme lupine alors qu'il essayait de sortir discrètement de la chambre de Sue, la femme qu'il allait épouser. C'était d'ailleurs pour le mariage que Bella était revenue à Forks.

-Alors, pas trop le trac ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois dans la voiture.

Il poussa un long soupir puis un sourire illumina son visage.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi Bells.

-Je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Charlie et Sue étaient venus lui rendre visite à plusieurs reprises à Los Angeles et Bella adorait sa future belle-mère car elle rendait son père heureux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement, est-ce que ça ira ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration en haussant les épaules. Depuis leur conversation à l'aéroport quelques années plus tôt, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur dispute. Charlie n'avait plus jamais fait d'autre allusion à Paul, même lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'il avait raison sur sa relation avec Taylor. Elle savait qu'il était maintenant son bras droit au poste de Police mais parce que Jacob ne faisait que parler de lui étant donné qu'il travaillait lui aussi au commissariat.

-Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, sourit-elle sans aucune conviction.

Elle n'avait pas peur de Paul, elle avait beaucoup grandi et mûri ces dernières années, elle n'était plus la petite fille innocente et perdue qu'elle était lorsqu'elle habitait à Forks. Elle n'était plus naïve et elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que Paul ne se préoccupait que de Paul. Le reste n'avait aucune importance et elle avait fini par se considérer comme une simple conquête plutôt que comme quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait fait des erreurs mais seulement parce qu'elle l'avait laissé faire et elle lui avait pardonné depuis très longtemps.

Elle savait que les retrouvailles seraient tendues, bizarres et très certainement inconfortables mais elle était suffisamment adulte pour y faire face sans se ronger les sangs.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Lorsque son père et Sue prononcèrent leurs voeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme et de renifler bruyamment.

Elle sentit le regard de Paul sur elle, elle se rendit compte que les années avaient eu beau passer, elles n'avaient pas effacé la brûlure que ses yeux provoquaient sur sa peau, même à distance.

Elle réussit à l'éviter toute la journée et elle devait remercier la meute pour cela puisqu'ils ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Chacun à tour de rôle, ils accaparaient son attention rendant toute approche de Paul impossible. Enfin tous à part Léah qui dévisageait Bella comme si elle venait d'étrangler son chat.

Sa connexion avec le loup n'avait pas diminué et elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était agacé par le manège des autres.

Puis finalement, au milieu de la soirée, elle prit son courage à deux mains et disparut dans la forêt sous les yeux inquiets de son père et de toute la meute.

Paul lui emboîta le pas quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin d'elle mais il la laissa aller où elle avait envie de le conduire et la suivit à une centaine de mètres de distance. Il sourit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle les conduisait en haut de la falaise.

-Est-ce que tu l'entends toujours? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé tout en haut.

Il faisait bien sûr référence à Edward et à leur dernière conversation sur cette falaise. Elle lui tournait le dos et admirait le paysage époustouflant qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

-Pas depuis que j'ai sauté ce jour-là, c'est la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé.

-Il avait juste besoin d'être contredit pour disparaître.

-Peut-être.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était debout au bord de la falaise et il était en retrait, observant son dos et ses cheveux qui se soulevaient au gré du vent.

-Est-ce que tu veux sauter ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Est-ce que tu parles de la falaise ? plaisanta-t-elle en reprenant la conversation ambiguë qu'ils avaient eue quelques années plus tôt à cet endroit précis.

-Je parle de ce que tu veux Swan.

Elle soupira en baissant la tête. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce ton séducteur et joueur qu'il avait employé. Elle secoua la tête négativement se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Il allait gâcher ses souvenirs et salir ce moment qu'elle chérissait tant dans sa mémoire.

Elle le sentit approcher et se mettre à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête lentement et leva les yeux pour le regarder.

-Tu ne rougis plus, murmura-t-il déçu.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'ai grandi…

_Et tu es beaucoup moins intimidant que dans mes souvenirs_, poursuivit-elle dans ses pensées.

Il était toujours aussi beau, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Quatre ans pour un être surnaturel ce n'était rien. Il avait déjà l'air d'avoir vingt cinq ans lorsqu'il n'en avait que dix sept et il avait toujours l'air d'avoir vingt-cinq ans alors qu'il en avait à peine vingt et un.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va, lui sourit-elle, et toi ?

-Je…

Il semblait mal à l'aise mais il y avait dans ses yeux une sorte de résignation qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

-Je suis désolé… Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait…

_Et pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fait, _ajouta-t-il bien trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende.

-Je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps, finit-elle par soupirer.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, il partit et la laissa seule sur la falaise.

-J'aimerais voir _mon_ loup avant de partir, chuchota-t-elle sachant qu'il l'entendrait quand même.

* * *

Bella retrouva le chemin jusqu'au village et arriva juste au moment où Charlie et Sue allaient partir pour quelques jours de lune de miel. Elle les enlaça tous les deux et leur souhaita beaucoup de bonheur puisqu'elle ne serait plus là quand ils rentreraient.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main en regardant leur voiture s'éloigner et essuya une petite larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle n'était pas triste, juste mélancolique. Sa petite visite sur la falaise avait fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond d'elle. Y retourner était en quelque sorte une façon de tourner la page pour de bon même si c'était douloureux de se dire qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus.

Toute la meute avait disparu au moment du départ de son père et sa nouvelle femme et elle les entendit tous hurler à la lune pour leur dire au revoir. Elle eut des frissons, la magie était tout autour et elle eut l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du bout de ses doigts tellement elle était puissante.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous de la forêt à l'exception de Paul, elle sut que c'était son moment et elle courut presque pour le rejoindre. Elle le trouva tout de suite, l'attraction qu'elle avait avec son loup semblait encore plus forte qu'avant et elle lui sauta au cou dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, pleura-t-elle en se suspendant à son cou.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et renifler lui aussi. Elle pouvait sentir grâce à leur connexion qu'il était aussi ému et touché qu'elle par sa présence. Il se mit à ronronner immédiatement et elle eut un hoquet à la fois triste et gai de le retrouver après tout ce temps. Le ronronnement l'apaisa et elle se sentit entière pour la première fois depuis des années.

Il se coucha et posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec elle et d'ordinaire elle se serait assise le dos calé contre son cou mais elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle resta maladroitement pliée, les bras autour de son cou et sanglota durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent et qu'elle s'endorme, psychologiquement et émotionnellement épuisée.

* * *

-Pas maintenant, entendit-elle gronder mais elle était beaucoup trop bien pour bouger ou même ouvrir les yeux.

Elle avait la sensation de flotter et elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas qu'une impression, quelqu'un était en train de la porter et elle était prête à parier que c'était Paul.

Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être assoupie mais, alors qu'elle commençait à émerger, elle était plus reposée que jamais. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi sur son loup ?

-Elle doit savoir Paul! s'énerva une voix féminine qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

-Tu te tais et tu la laisses dormir.

Il avait répondu d'un ton sec et s'était mis à grogner sûrement lorsque la femme avait voulu rajouter quelque chose.

Bella marmonna et papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement sur le regard inquiet de Paul.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant avant de la poser au sol.

Il garda une main dans son dos mais s'éloigna dès qu'il vit qu'elle tenait sur ses pieds sans son aide.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.

Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira ensuite.

-Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever.

Elle avait donc dormi presque toute la nuit et si elle en croyait la raideur dans son cou et la tension de ses épaules, elle s'était endormie dans une position très inconfortable.

-Ca y est je peux parler maintenant que _madame _est réveillée ?

Bella sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec Léah qui paraissait très amère et pleine de colère.

-Ta gueule Léah, prévint Paul en se postant légèrement devant Bella.

-Oh non je fermerai pas ma gueule, il faut qu'elle sache ce que son comportement de petite fille égoïste provoque au sein de la meute !

-Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama alors Bella en s'écartant de Paul pour regarder Léah dans les yeux.

Cette dernière était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle et quelques années plus tôt Bella la trouvait très intimidante mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas une épreuve de force face à la louve mais elle avait beaucoup plus de répondant qu'avant.

-Oh ne joue pas l'innocente d'accord ! Tu sais très bien ce que ton attitude fait à Paul ! Quatre ans qu'il se morfond jour et nuit dans l'attente de ton retour ! C'est pas une vie d'être aussi misérable que ça !

Bella eut un hoquet de stupeur mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Paul gonfla les pectoraux et se posta juste devant la louve:

-Léah tu fermes ta gueule ou je te jure que…

-Que quoi ? Tu veux me frapper Lahote ? Vas-y ! J'aurais moins mal qu'en t'écoutant chouiner sur ton pauvre sort de loup abandonné par son imprégnée ! hurla-t-elle en le bousculant.

Il se recula comme si elle l'avait giflé mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit puisque Jake arriva à ce moment-là et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici bordel ?

-Éloigne-la de moi avant que je fasse quelque chose de drastique pour lui faire fermer sa gueule ! répondit Paul en désignant Léah du menton.

Il avait les dents serrées pour tenter de contenir sa rage et Bella put voir à quel point sa mâchoire était crispée. Ses narines étaient grandes ouvertes et il respirait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ses oreilles étaient rouges et Bella ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot durant leur échange, elle avait été bien trop abasourdie par les paroles de Léah. Mais elle était loin d'être sourde et quelque chose se comprima dans sa poitrine lorsque le mot _imprégnée _fut prononcé. Elle n'était pas bête, elle l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps mais elle n'avait jamais osé employer ce mot dans sa tête et encore moins à voix haute.

Ce mot l'avait tellement choqué qu'elle n'avait même pas pu se défendre face aux accusations de Léah. Mais finalement avait-elle quelque chose à répondre à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

Elle soupira et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, prenant les problèmes un par un. Paul lui tournait le dos et elle voyait que ses muscles étaient tendus, que tout son corps était prêt à bondir et à exploser pour laisser le loup sortir.

-Va enfiler un truc, je vais faire du café et on va parler, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas matière à discuter.

Elle partit d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine et commença machinalement à faire du café. Elle était en train de chercher les tasses lorsqu'elle le sentit arriver:

-Placard au-dessus du réfrigérateur, lui dit-il timidement.

Elle ne se retourna pas et attrapa deux tasses qu'elle remplit avant de les poser sur la table et de s'asseoir. Elle leva les yeux pour l'inviter à la rejoindre mais il secoua la tête en grimaçant:

-Je préfère rester debout, je ne suis pas assez calme.

Elle acquiesça et but quelques gorgées de café avant de briser le silence:

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-De quoi ? Elle a dit beaucoup trop de choses, rétorqua-t-il en colère.

Elle savait que cette émotion ne lui était pas dirigée personnellement mais toute cette situation était beaucoup trop personnelle pour ne pas être affectée.

-Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions par une autre question ?

Il baissa la tête comme s'il avait honte de son comportement et du fait qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Swan, finit-il par avouer sans lever les yeux pour la regarder.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, s'agaça-t-elle après lui. C'est un peu toujours le cas avec toi Paul, je ne sais jamais ce que je dois penser.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui:

-Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, je vais y aller. Dis à _mon _loup, elle insista bien sur le fait qu'elle savait qu'il était à elle, que je suis désolée et que cette nuit a été la meilleure de toute mon existence.

Elle vit Paul grimacer surement parce que les nuits qu'elle avait passées avec lui étaient loin d'être des bons souvenirs quand on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle s'était réveillée seule.

-Il t'entend... _on _t'entend, rectifia-t-il pour lui faire comprendre que son loup et lui étaient enfin une seule et même entité comme elle l'avait prédit la première fois qu'elle avait officiellement fait sa connaissance.

-Je suis contente pour vous, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de sortir de chez lui sans se retourner.

* * *

Jacob l'attendait sur les marches de la maison de Charlie. Elle n'avait pas prévu de rester pour discuter donc elle lui passa devant sans le regarder et, à peine avait-elle ouvert sa porte d'entrée qu'elle se mit à faire sa valise. Elle préférait passer la journée à attendre à l'aéroport plutôt que de rester une minute de plus à Forks.

-Tu pars vraiment ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Jacob ?

-Il a besoin de toi… commença-t-il et elle le coupa en hurlant.

-Combien de fois crois-tu que je puisse me faire rejeter par Paul Lahote avant d'être complètement démolie ? Il ne veut pas de moi ok ? Il ne voulait pas de moi il y a quatre ans et il ne veut toujours pas de moi aujourd'hui !

-Bien sûr qu'il veut de toi Bells, tu es son imprégnée ! s'indigna alors Jacob.

-Alors pourquoi j'entends parler de cette histoire seulement aujourd'hui ? Et de la bouche de Léah qui plus est ? Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas compris il y a quatre ans ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'étais trop stupide pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte ?

Elle avait arrêté d'enfourner des affaires dans sa valise et le regardait droite comme un i, les mains sur les hanches, comme pour le mettre au défi de lui répondre que oui, il la pensait suffisamment stupide pour envisager qu'elle n'avait pas compris avant. Tout son corps tremblait et elle était à deux doigts de devenir folle avec toute cette histoire. Paul l'avait rejetée à plusieurs reprises déjà, combien de fois pourrait-elle le supporter avant de craquer complètement ?

-Tu… Tu savais ?

-Bien sûr que je savais, je suis presque sûre d'avoir compris avant lui.

-Et tu es quand même partie ?

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi Jake ? J'avais dix-huit ans et ma mère venait de se débarrasser de moi parce qu'elle avait un nouveau mari ! Mon père préférait la pêche que ma compagnie ! Ma soit-disant âme-soeur venait de m'abandonner dans les bois et j'ai d'abord failli mourir d'hypothermie pour crever de chagrin ensuite !

Elle avait tout débiter sans reprendre son souffle et elle s'arrêta pour emmagasiner à nouveau de l'air avant de poursuivre:

-Et Paul, dit-elle en sanglotant sur son prénom, malgré le fait qu'il soit lié à moi de façon magique et mystique et soit-disant irréversible, ne voulait pas de moi non plus ! Des mois Jake ! J'ai attendu des mois ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je le supplie ? Il n'arrivait même pas à accepter son loup et cette histoire d'imprégnation lui tombait dessus ? Avec moi ? La dépressive insignifiante qui pleurait une famille de vampires qui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ? Il est mieux sans moi Jake ! Beaucoup mieux !

-Oh Bells, murmura-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

La seconde d'après il la prenait dans ses bras et elle laissait sortir tout son chagrin. Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire sous le coup de la colère était vrai. Toutes ces années à se sentir hors norme remontaient à la surface. Ce sentiment d'abandon incessant, l'impression de n'être jamais assez bien, de n'être tout simplement jamais assez pour personne.

Pas assez féminine pour sa mère, pas assez masculine pour son père, pas assez vampire pour Edward et pas assez tout court pour Paul.

-Il est censé m'aimer inconditionnellement, pleura-t-elle dans les bras de son ami, et même lui ne veut pas de moi…

-Tu te trompes tellement Bells, soupira Jacob en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu es unique et précieuse...

Elle hoqueta et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne réalisa ce qu'elle faisait que lorsqu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Sans le lâcher du regard, elle leva son bras pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, juste au niveau de sa nuque et elle le sentit frissonner. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa sa main pour lui faire baisser la tête. Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs lèvres se trouvèrent très facilement et elle l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa comme elle aurait dû le faire lorsqu'il avait initié un baiser quatre ans plus tôt. La sensation était la même, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas mais elle y mit tout son coeur et toute son âme.

Jacob l'avait voulue. Toutes ces années il l'avait voulue et si elle en croyait les petits gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge et ce qu'elle commençait à sentir contre son nombril, il la voulait encore. Il la connaissait par coeur et il l'aimait telle qu'elle était.

Il mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre le sien et elle se mit à pleurer parce qu'elle avait beau y mettre tout ce qu'elle avait à donner, il n'y avait rien, aucune étincelle.

-Chut Bells, c'est rien, au moins on est sûr maintenant.

Il caressa de nouveau ses cheveux et l'obligea à se reposer contre son épaule. Il avait lui aussi senti qu'il manquait quelque chose. Que ça n'allait pas, que ce n'était pas _correct_. Il avait beau l'aimer de tout son coeur, parfois ça ne suffisait pas.

-Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire.

-Je sais, moi aussi, ce serait tellement plus simple, dit-il en écho à ses pensées.

Ils étaient tellement en phase qu'avec lui ce serait aussi simple que de respirer. Comme avec Taylor, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu garder Taylor ? Pourquoi Charlie s'était-il senti obligé de lui mettre ces idées dans la tête ? Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il lui mette le nez sur la placidité de sa vie de couple.

Elle perçut sa présence et elle se raidit bien avant que Jake ne puisse le sentir avec son odorat surdéveloppé.

-Vous devez parler Bells, dit-il avant que Paul ne défonce littéralement la porte d'entrée.

Il était en panique totale et la chercha du regard, complètement affolé. Il la vit enfouie dans les bras de Jacob et il lui grogna dessus, menaçant.

Elle se recula instinctivement pour ne pas qu'il blesse son ami et son frère, elle savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard s'il lui faisait du mal.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'il lui fonçait dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se mit à la renifler partout sans pour autant la lâcher et Jacob en profita pour s'éclipser et les laisser discuter tranquillement. Il resta dans les parages, à portée de voix au cas où Paul foirerait complètement les choses ce qui ne le surprendrait qu'à moitié. Toute leur histoire était une suite de malentendus et il était grand temps qu'ils mettent les choses au clair.

-Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer naturellement.

-J'ai senti…

Il parlait comme si quelque chose était bloqué dans sa gorge.

-Du désespoir ? Une envie de disparaître à jamais ? Comme si tu n'étais rien pour personne ? dit-elle pour lui et elle le sentit acquiescer en serrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? ricana-t-elle en se reculant et il la lâcha à contrecoeur. POURQUOI ? Sérieusement Paul, combien de fois crois-tu pouvoir me rejeter avant que je craque complètement ?

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle en baissant les yeux au sol, c'est à sens unique, tu ne peux pas…

-Je ne peux pas quoi ?

Il secoua la tête en répétant "non" à plusieurs reprises.

-Non quoi Paul ? insista-t-elle à deux doigts de le claquer pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

-L'imprégnation, finit-il par cracher, c'est à sens unique, tu ne peux pas ressentir…

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit le mot qu'il avait refoulé tant d'années au fond de lui.

-Est-ce que je suis à ce point dégoûtante pour toi ?

Elle n'était plus énervée maintenant, elle était totalement abattue et désemparée.

-NON ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux pour la regarder.

Elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer et il tendit la main pour la soutenir mais elle recula de nouveau:

-Ne me touche plus, tu ne veux pas de moi, tu n'as jamais voulu de moi, finit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Tu ne comprends pas, essaya-t-il de lui expliquer mais de nouveau il voulut la toucher et elle recula encore.

La peine traversa son visage et elle eut mal au coeur pour lui, elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien mais elle n'osa pas le réconforter alors qu'elle venait de lui spécifier de ne pas la toucher.

-C'est pas toi, c'est moi…

Et elle se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas drôle, c'était nerveux.

-C'est pas toi, c'est moi ? cracha-t-elle. Vraiment Paul ?

-Nom d'un chien tu vas me laisser t'expliquer oui ? s'énerva-t-il finalement et elle arrêta immédiatement de rire pour l'écouter. Je pensais que l'imprégnation était à sens unique ! Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais les effets aussi !

-Et à quel moment ça rend toute cette histoire plus facile à vivre ? C'est encore pire Paul !

-Comment ça c'est pire ?

Elle pleurait mais elle avait arrêté de lui hurler dessus et il avait baissé d'un ton pour pouvoir discuter avec elle un peu plus calmement qu'au début de leur conversation.

-C'est pire parce que tu t'es imprégné de moi et tu n'as même pas essayé ! Tu ne voulais pas de moi dès le début et c'est encore pire que de me rejeter après m'avoir baisée ! hurla-t-elle sur la fin avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

-Tu as raison, de ton point de vue c'est encore pire mais ce n'était pas à _cause _de toi.

-Explique-moi alors Paul parce que j'en peux plus de me sentir comme ça, soupira-t-elle finalement en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je t'écoute et je te promets de ne pas t'interrompre mais je veux savoir, j'ai _besoin _de comprendre pourquoi je t'ai regardé partir à chaque fois.

Sa voix craqua sur la fin de la phrase. Paul acquiesça avant de faire les cent pas de long en large dans son salon. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour commencer son histoire mais se ravisa à chaque fois. Finalement il s'assit en face d'elle sur la table basse et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes avant de commencer son récit.

-Je me suis imprégné le jour où tu es venue réclamer des comptes à Sam à propos de Jacob. Mon regard a croisé le tien et c'était fait. J'ai été tellement abasourdi que j'ai même pas réagi quand tu m'as mis une claque. Et j'étais tellement énervé contre toi que si mon loup n'était pas sorti à ce moment-là je t'aurais probablement assommée en te la rendant. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Rien n'à voir avec le fait que ce soit toi, c'était l'imprégnation tout court.

Elle voulait l'interrompre pour lui poser des questions mais elle lui avait promis de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-Quand tu es partie avec Jacob, j'ai foncé à Port-Angeles dans le premier bar que j'ai trouvé. J'ai pris une fille au hasard et je l'ai baisée comme une chienne dans une ruelle. Ca m'a fait mal à en crever, j'avais une douleur dans la poitrine qui m'empêchait de respirer, illustra-t-il en se griffant la peau jusqu'au sang au niveau de son coeur, et j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer mais j'ai joui. Ce n'était pas mon imprégnée et j'ai quand même joui. Et je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à faire ça, je pouvais combattre cette malédiction. Je pouvais réussir là où Sam avait échoué.

Bella s'était mise à pleurer en silence, complètement choquée par ce qu'il était en train de lui avouer.

-Ce soir-là tu m'as trouvé sur la plage et tu t'es excusée de m'avoir frappé.

Elle acquiesça, elle se rappelait très bien de cette soirée. Si elle y réfléchissait bien, quelque chose l'avait poussée à cet endroit de la plage, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se promener seule dans le noir.

-Je t'ai senti je crois. Ce soir-là j'étais confortablement installée près du feu mais quelque chose m'a attirée sur la plage, souffla-t-elle en confidence.

Il secoua la tête, se rendant compte qu'il avait tout fait de travers depuis le début.

-Mon loup était heureux près de toi et j'avais toujours été en phase avec lui jusqu'à cet après-midi là où j'ai voulu me prouver que j'étais plus fort que n'importe quelle magie. Quand je baisais cette fille, avoua-t-il difficilement d'une voix étranglée, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi et nous a séparé. Il a essayé de revenir à la surface mais je ne suis qu'un connard têtu et lorsque j'ai réussi à éjaculer alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était _mal_, que ce n'était pas la _bonne _j'ai cru que je pouvais continuer comme ça. J'ai cru que je pouvais vivre sans mon imprégnée et que si le prix à payer était de perdre le loup en chemin je pouvais le faire également. Même sans lui je pouvais y arriver, _surtout _sans lui.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot qui le ramena à l'instant présent.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'est probablement pas ce que tu voulais entendre.

-Si… enfin non, chuchota-t-elle. C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais mais continue.

Il lâcha ses mains en soupirant tristement et se leva pour aller chercher une boîte de mouchoirs dans la cuisine. Il se rassit et lui laissa le temps de se moucher et d'essuyer ses larmes avant de reprendre ses mains.

-Tu as été tellement gentille ce soir-là en t'excusant, jamais personne ne m'avait montré autant de respect. Je me suis senti comme une merde. Quelques heures plus tôt j'étais enfoui dans une inconnue et tu étais en train de te dénigrer devant moi alors que tu étais la plus plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue. Tu l'es toujours, souffla-t-il timidement en levant une main pour passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. N'importe qui aurait été heureux de t'avoir et moi j'essayais de combattre cette attraction de toutes mes forces.

Il secoua la tête comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait été capable d'une chose pareille.

-Tu n'es même pas partie quand je t'ai dit que Jacob était sur le point d'arriver et qu'il n'apprécierait pas que tu sois avec moi.

Ce fut à son tour à elle de secouer la tête. Elle avait pour habitude de se dénigrer mais franchement, il ne se voyait pas clairement non plus.

-J'étais en patrouille quand mon loup t'a sentie le lendemain alors que tu allais vers la falaise. Je voulais rester en retrait mais il a décidé de te suivre. Tu as atteint ta destination et j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle en me transformant à nouveau. Quand tu as failli sauter, dit-il craintif en la regardant droit dans les yeux, j'aimerais te dire que tu m'importais suffisamment et que c'est pour ça que je t'en ai empêchée mais c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Le loup a pris le dessus et t'a retenue. Il savait qu'on ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi et même si moi j'étais persuadé de m'en moquer, lui n'avait pas l'intention de te laisser mourir.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ? demanda-t-elle timidement en retenant sa respiration.

Il changea de position et se mit à genoux au sol devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il prit alors son visage en coupe:

-Jamais. Quand tu m'as regardé avec tes grands yeux plein de confiance et que tu m'as raconté pourquoi tu faisais ça, je t'ai trouvée tellement courageuse, lui avoua-t-il la voix teintée de fierté et d'admiration.

-Tu m'as prise pour une tarée, hoqueta-t-elle en souriant doucement.

-Je pensais déjà que tu étais tarée, plaisanta-t-il en caressant sa joue du bout de son pouce. Et tu pensais que j'étais un crétin…

-Tu _es _un crétin.

-Oui, concéda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis un crétin. J'ai aimé te faire rougir ce jour-là. Pas le loup, _moi_. Et malgré ta gène, tu t'es mise en sous-vêtements et j'ai cru que j'allais venir sur place comme un ado tellement tu étais belle, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsque son souffle lui arriva dessus et elle inspira son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Je t'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai sauté. Tu as resserré tes bras autour de mon cou pendant la chute et même si tu m'as rendu sourd à hurler comme une folle, c'était les plus belles secondes de ma vie. Et quand on est sorti de l'eau, tu frissonnais de froid mais ton sourire était éblouissant. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. J'ai su à cet instant, juste avant de te porter de nouveau que je pourrais essayer de baiser toutes les filles que je voulais, aucune ne me ferait ressentir ce que tu provoquais juste en me souriant.

Il baissa la tête et se recula pour se rasseoir sur la table basse. Il garda les mains de Bella entre les siennes mais sa proximité lui manqua instantanément. Elle allait lui faire une remarque mais il la coupa à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche:

-Tu as promis de me laisser finir.

Elle acquiesça et il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre en fermant les yeux comme s'il revoyait la scène encore une fois.

-Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où je me suis masturbé en pensant à cette journée, ce moment où tu étais dans mes bras et je pouvais sentir ta peau sous mes doigts, ton odeur qui était faite pour moi et ton excitation ? sourit-il en secouant la tête, je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi invitant. Tu ne te rends pas compte du self-control qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas te prendre sur le perron. Le loup m'a arrêté, il semblait satisfait d'avoir son odeur sur toi et le fait que tu sois à la limite de faire un malaise m'a stoppé moi. Mais je n'ai jamais pu regarder la table dans ma cuisine sans te revoir assise dessus, mon sperme sur ton ventre, finit-il par dire en ouvrant les yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens.

Un pur frisson de désir lui parcourut tout le corps et il lui sourit malicieusement tout en humant l'air. Elle avait conscience qu'il cherchait à savoir si elle était excitée par ce qu'il lui avouait et elle vit dans ses yeux le moment exact où il sentit sa réponse.

-Je suis parti pour récupérer nos affaires et en chemin, j'avais préparé tout un discours. J'allais te dire pour l'imprégnation, maintenant que j'avais goûté ta peau, je savais qu'il me serait impossible de lutter contre la magie et à vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune envie. Le loup était satisfait et nous étions en train de nous réconcilier, je pouvais le sentir au fond de moi.

Il la lâcha et passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour essayer d'enlever quatre années de douleur et de stress. Elle le regarda faire et se rendit compte que contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée il semblait avoir dix ans de plus que ce qu'il avait réellement. Maintenant qu'elle était assez près de lui, elle pouvait voir à quel point il avait l'air fatigué et épuisé physiquement. Il avait de grosses poches noires sous les yeux et son attitude autrefois fière avait perdu de sa superbe. Ses épaules étaient rentrées vers l'intérieur et il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur son dos. Il était à bout mais elle ne dit rien et le laissa poursuivre à son rythme.

-Quand je suis revenu, tu me tournais le dos. Tu étais au milieu du salon, sourit-il les yeux dans le vague, et je me souviens m'être dit à quel point je serais chanceux de rentrer à la maison chaque soir et que tu sois là, exactement comme à cet instant. Tu t'es retournée et tu m'as souri comme si j'étais le centre de ton monde et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Puis j'ai regardé le petit salon, le canapé usé et la tapisserie décollée. Et tout ça sonnait faux avec toi au milieu. Ma vie était minable, tu n'avais pas ta place dans cette maison, c'était beaucoup trop petit, beaucoup trop spartiate. Tu étais tout pour moi et je n'étais rien, je n'avais rien. Je n'avais pas de futur, pas d'argent, pas de famille. Je n'avais rien à t'offrir. Tu étais la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers et je n'avais pas le droit de te garder pour moi, tu méritais tellement mieux que cette vie.

-Oh Paul! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Evidemment il l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté. Ne le faisait-il pas à chaque fois ? Elle avait les bras autour de sa taille et s'était calée en travers de ses genoux lorsqu'il eut la force de reprendre son récit. Il voulut l'aider à se rasseoir sur le canapé mais elle resserra ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Il se leva finalement avec elle et alla s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'il passa enfin ses bras autour d'elle et elle cala sa tête sur son torse, juste au niveau de son coeur.

-J'ai pris la fuite dès que tu as eu le dos tourné et je t'ai regardée partir en emportant mon coeur. Le loup était fou mais il était hors de question que je le laisse sortir. Il a fallu un ordre de l'Alpha pour que je me transforme et Sam a tout vu dans ma tête. Je lui ai demandé de m'ordonner de rester loin de toi, de surtout ne jamais te parler d'imprégnation et de ne pas y penser lorsqu'un autre de la meute avait accès à mes pensées.

Bella se redressa brusquement et il laissa retomber ses bras sur le canapé pour la laisser partir si elle le désirait. Elle était complètement choquée et le regarda comme s'il venait de la gifler mais elle resta tout de même sur ses genoux.

-J'ai passé les journées suivantes à me saouler dans des bars miteux en essayant de t'évacuer de mon système.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis elle devina ce qu'il avait voulu dire et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-J'ai essayé de sauter littéralement tout ce qui bougeait, avoua-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Essayé ?

-Essayé, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. D'abord une grande blonde avec des faux seins énormes, elle ne pouvait pas être plus ton opposée. Le loup devenait de plus en plus agité, j'avais du mal à le garder en cage et moi je n'arrivais même pas à bander. Même à trois grammes, même avec une brune, rien n'y faisait et c'était à la fois frustrant et rageant.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre:

-C'était devenu ma nouvelle obsession: trouver quelque chose qui réussisse à me faire bander. Et tant que je cherchais une solution, que toute mon attention était focalisée sur ce problème, je ne pensais pas à toi. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas, grimaça-t-il, jusqu'à ce que ton souvenir me fasse bander.

Il poursuivit d'une toute petite voix en baissant la tête honteux:

-Et si je trouvais la bonne couleur de cheveux avec la même morphologie et la quantité suffisante d'alcool, j'arrivais à oublier que l'odeur n'était pas la bonne.

Elle se leva d'un coup, comme s'il venait de l'éclabousser avec de l'acide. Ses paroles la brûlaient et elle ne pouvait pas le toucher à ce moment-là. Elle était dégoutée par son attitude, elle savait que tout était du passé mais elle avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'il puisse en arriver à de tels extrêmes juste pour ne pas être avec elle.

-Je suis à ce point repoussante ? s'exclama-t-elle finalement en grimaçant.

-Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi, souffla-t-il d'un ton suppliant pour lui faire comprendre. Tu étais parfaite et c'était ça le pire. J'aurais dû avoir une imprégnée aussi brisée que moi, pas quelqu'un qui avait un futur et des possibilités. Mes propres parents se sont rendu compte que je ne valais rien et sont partis quand j'avais quinze ans. Je ne te méritais pas, les Dieux avaient fait une énorme erreur en te choisissant pour moi. Tu valais mieux qu'un loup condamné à vivre ici mais à en choisir un pour toi, tu méritais au moins le vrai Alpha.

-Tu veux dire Jacob ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il hocha la tête mais elle pouvait voir à quel point ça lui coûtait de l'admettre.

-Quand je t'ai trouvée à faire les cent pas sur mon porche, poursuivit-il, je ne savais pas quoi te dire. J'étais lié par l'ordre de Sam, je ne pouvais pas te parler de l'imprégnation et je ne pouvais pas t'approcher pour te toucher. Et je t'en voulais parce que même si en pensant à toi j'arrivais à baiser, je n'atteignais jamais la jouissance, il n'y avait aucune satisfaction, aucune récompense parce que tu étais la seule que je voulais. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'y étais pour rien, tu n'avais rien demandé mais je pensais à toi sans cesse et tu étais juste là devant moi et tu ne semblais pas affectée par tout ça. Je détestais le loup, la meute, les vampires et les Dieux de m'avoir fait ça et je te détestais encore plus parce que tu ne voulais pas sortir de ma tête, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quand tu es partie, j'étais sûr que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais.

-Comment as-tu défié l'ordre de Sam ?

Elle était toujours debout devant lui mais avait arrêté de bouger. Elle avait enroulé les bras autour de son torse comme pour contenir sa souffrance à l'intérieur, pour ne pas la déverser sur lui avant qu'il n'ait fini ses explications.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Je ne me rappelle même pas m'être changé en loup ce jour-là. A force de le museler il m'a complètement submergé, il a pris tout le contrôle de mon corps. Je suppose que l'imprégnée prend l'ascendant sur l'Alpha. On peut vivre sans meute mais on ne peut pas vivre sans son imprégnée.

-A part toi apparemment, lança-t-elle cinglante.

Il ignora son sarcasme et poursuivit:

-Je ne suis revenu à moi seulement quand tu m'as dit d'arrêter et là encore je me suis senti minable. J'avais été à deux doigts de te prendre de force et toi tu voulais savoir si j'allais bien, ricana-t-il en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Puis quand je t'ai expliqué ce que mon loup désirait, tu m'as demandé ce que _moi _je voulais. Personne ne m'avait jamais demandé mon avis. Mes parents n'ont rien demandé quand ils m'ont abandonné. On ne m'a pas demandé si je voulais devenir un protecteur de la tribu et être coincé ici pour le restant de ma vie et on ne m'a pas demandé non plus si je voulais partager ce fardeau avec quelqu'un, tout m'a été imposé mais toi, toi tu voulais savoir si j'avais envie de t'embrasser.

Il secoua la tête, toujours aussi incrédule des réactions de la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui.

-Je n'ai pas touché une autre femme depuis ce jour, il faut que tu me crois. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas pu, c'est que je n'ai pas voulu. J'aurais voulu t'embrasser pour le restant de ma vie mais je n'avais pas le droit de te priver de la tienne, c'était au-dessus de mes forces de te condamner à cette existence alors que tu avais le choix. Et pour la première fois depuis l'imprégnation, le loup était complètement d'accord avec moi. J'avais juste un peu de mal à le museler lorsqu'il sentait d'autres fragrances masculines que la mienne sur toi, dit-il en souriant malicieusement, Jacob plus particulièrement.

Elle eut des frissons, elle se rappelait exactement à quel moment il faisait allusion.

-Le jour où j'ai vu mon loup.

Il acquiesça.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu nous as tous les deux bluffés ce jour-là. J'étais persuadé que tu allais avoir peur et partir en courant ou que j'allais te dégouter…

-Pourquoi ?

-Emily a une peur bleue de Sam et Kim n'a jamais demandé à voir le loup de Jared.

-Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je peux comprendre pour Emily mais Kim ?

-On pensait que c'était normal, jusqu'à ce que je projette malencontreusement ce qu'il s'était passé pour nous quand j'étais en patrouille avec Sam et Jared. Il s'est même disputé avec Kim ce soir-là, enfin son loup a essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas faire sa connaissance alors que toi tu étais plus à l'aise avec le loup qu'avec moi.

-Il est plus facile à comprendre, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, il ne passe pas son temps à changer d'avis comme toi, tu me donnais le tournis à cette époque et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait passé son temps à revenir sur ses décisions la concernant, lui aussi s'était donné le tournis.

-Les jours passaient et tu t'épanouissais, comme une fleur tu t'ouvrais au monde et à ses possibilités. Je voyais que tu étais heureuse et mon loup et moi coexistions en paix. Il existait une sorte d'entente entre nous et tant que tu étais heureuse, nous aussi. Puis un jour je me rappelle vaguement être en train de patrouiller et je t'ai vue avec Jacob, dans son garage. Il s'est avancé et t'a embrassée, expliqua-t-il difficilement, et après je ne me souviens de rien.

Encore aujourd'hui on pouvait voir que ce souvenir était pénible. Il avait le visage déformé par la douleur et elle eut envie de s'approcher pour le réconforter mais elle se retint.

-C'est ce jour-là que j'ai mis un mot sur ce qu'il se passait entre nous, avoua-t-elle. Jake m'a parlé d'imprégnation et je savais que les réactions de mon corps quand tu me touchais n'étaient pas normales, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inéluctable entre nous mais je pensais que je me faisais des idées. On m'avait déjà servi le couplet de l'âme soeur et ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'abandonner du jour au lendemain.

Paul baissa la tête en soupirant. Son loup n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle le compare à son ennemi juré mais elle avait le droit elle aussi de lui donner sa version des faits alors il ne dit rien.

-Je t'ai entendu hurler et j'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre, expliqua-t-elle pour l'aider à combler les trous de son histoire. Jake est parti en pensant qu'il y avait un danger et j'ai suivi mon instinct pour te trouver. Tu étais inconscient dans le bois derrière chez toi.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Encore aujourd'hui ce souvenir était très vif dans sa mémoire et elle se rappela à quel point elle s'était sentie désemparée.

-J'ai essayé de te réveiller, renifla-t-elle, mais tu étais complètement recroquevillé sur toi-même et tu tremblais. Tu tremblais de froid et j'étais totalement impuissante.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre le dessus sur le désespoir qui était en train de l'assaillir de toutes parts.

-Sam nous a trouvés et t'a porté jusqu'à ton lit. Il semblait savoir ce que tu avais et il m'a dit que tu m'expliquerais quand tu te réveillerais.

-Il lui est arrivé la même chose, lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne continue, quand Emily a rejeté l'imprégnation après l'accident. Sam est resté dans un état catatonique plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à ce que Jared le trouve et prévienne Emily.

-Je n'ai jamais rejeté l'imprégnation, se defendit-elle.

-Non mais tu en as embrassé un autre que moi et pour le loup c'est la même chose, expliqua-t-il doucement.

-Alors toi tu peux baiser tout ce qui bouge et moi je ne dois embrasser que toi pour le reste de mes jours ? Bravo le double standard !

-Je ne fais pas les règles Swan, je te dis juste ce qu'il en est.

Elle soupira et se calma. Il avait raison il lui avait juste expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne lui avait rien reproché.

-Pour ma défense je n'avais aucune envie que Jacob m'embrasse ce jour-là et quand il l'a fait, ce n'était pas... _correct_ ? essaya-t-elle d'expliquer sans trouver le bon mot.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, sourit-il, je me rappelle très bien l'effet que ça fait.

Il sembla réfléchir longuement à quelque chose et elle vit à la curiosité dans ses yeux qu'il avait envie de lui poser une question. Il prit une petite inspiration et finit par demander:

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en retour en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui tu avais envie que Jacob t'embrasse ?

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur, comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

-Je peux le sentir sur toi, sa salive, précisa-t-il en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Sur ton front, dans tes cheveux et… sur tes lèvres.

Elle prit un air horrifié de savoir qu'il était capable de faire ça alors que ça ne voulait absolument rien dire.

-Est-ce que tu vas tomber dans les pommes et trembler de froid ?

-Non, moi aussi j'ai grandi, soupira-t-il en faisant référence à leur conversation la veille sur la falaise. Toutes ces années loin de toi… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer sans que tu le prennes mal…

-Tu veux dire comme quand tu as avoué que tu pensais à moi en baisant d'autres filles ?

Elle arqua les sourcils et il grinça des dents.

-Exactement comme quand j'ai dit ça.

Il passa de nouveau une main sur son visage et elle eut de la peine pour lui. C'était physiquement douloureux de le voir souffrir mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller maintenant, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait autant, elle n'était pas sûre que l'occasion de savoir réellement ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête se représenterait une seconde fois. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il était honnête avec elle et elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit qui mette en péril la suite de ses confessions.

-Toutes ces années sans toi, essaya-t-il de nouveau, au début j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. On n'a jamais entendu parlé d'imprégnés qui vivent séparément et tout le monde a pensé que c'était impossible à faire. Toute la meute était persuadée que tu reviendrais mais au fond de moi je savais que tu étais heureuse. Je t'entendais rire quand Jacob se repassait vos conversations et j'étais parfois à côté de Charlie quand tu l'appelais. Et mon loup me reprochait tellement ton départ qu'il était satisfait de savoir que tu étais heureuse loin de moi et que j'étais misérable. Il n'était pas mieux que moi, rit-il amèrement, il dormait toutes les nuits dans le bois derrière chez toi...

Il secoua la tête et prononça la suite avec beaucoup de délicatesse comme s'il marchait sur des oeufs:

-Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mieux mais c'est un peu comme si je m'étais désensibilisé au manque de toi ?

Il avait formulé son hypothèse comme une question et elle essaya vraiment de ne pas se vexer. Mais là encore, il touchait une corde sensible. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée assez bien pour quiconque et même lui qui n'était pas censé pouvoir vivre sans elle avait trouvé une parade.

-Tu crois qu'il y a un problème avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Edward ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, il y a un truc pas normal chez moi...

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il avec conviction en se levant pour aller la réconforter.

Mais elle se recula en secouant négativement la tête.

-Il n'y aucun problème avec toi, il faut que tu comprennes... Je _sais_ que tu es mieux sans moi. Et je peux vivre sans toi si tu es heureuse. Ça nous suffit de te savoir épanouie, même avec un autre. On t'a vue avec Taylor et tu riais, je ne t'avais jamais entendue rire comme ça et si maintenant tu veux être avec Jacob, je trouverais un moyen de vivre avec ça. Je suis censé être ce que tu désires, un ami peut suffir, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-Tu serais prêt à sacrifier ton bonheur pour que je sois heureuse ? Même si c'est avec un autre que toi ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Il acquiesça sans la quitter des yeux.

-Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile tous les jours mais j'ai survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je sais que je peux le faire si c'est ce qui te rend heureuse.

Il haussa les épaules pour essayer de minimiser la souffrance de ces quatre dernières années et elle soupira dédaigneusement pas vraiment dupe devant son manège.

-C'est moi qui ai embrassé Jacob aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Il eut un hoquet d'horreur en entendant sa révélation et s'éloigna d'elle à son tour.

-Je… je comprends, murmura-t-il en se reprenant.

Il essaya de cacher son trouble mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait vu.

-Non tu ne comprends pas, insista-t-elle, tu venais de me rejeter, _encore_, et Jake était là, comme à chaque fois. Il est toujours là et contrairement à toi, il me veut ou du moins il me voulait. Il me connait par coeur, il sait tout de moi et il me voulait quand même ! Toi tu ne connaissais rien de moi et tu ne me voulais même pas ! J'avais besoin de savoir ce que c'était que de se sentir voulue et désirée pour une fois et pas jetée comme si je n'étais rien. Ce serait tellement plus facile avec Jake... murmura-t-elle complètement épuisée psychologiquement.

Elle se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le canapé. Cette conversation pompait toute son énergie et elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle pourrait tenir comme ça. Ils restèrent de longues minutes en silence, chacun réfléchissant à ce que l'autre avait avoué.

-Est-ce que tu veux l'embrasser encore ?

Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Elle émit un léger grognement parce que ça lui coûtait de le lui avouer. Encore une fois, elle allait mettre son coeur sur la sellette et elle se fit la promesse que ce serait la dernière fois avec Paul. Il n'aurait pas d'autre chance, elle arrivait au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer.

-Non, souffla-t-elle. Ca a confirmé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Aucune magie, aucune étincelle, je suis fille unique mais j'imagine que c'était à peu près comme embrasser son propre frère.

Paul se mit à rire et devant son air choqué il lui expliqua:

-Je ne répèterai pas exactement ce qu'il vient de dire mais il n'est pas du tout content d'entendre ça.

-Désolée Jake, sourit-elle, tu sais que je t'aime.

-Il… t'aime aussi… comme une soeur…

Et Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. La pression sembla retomber et elle put voir Paul se détendre imperceptiblement même si elle le sentait toujours nerveux. Elle le laissa analyser les choses à son rythme et il finit par lui demander ce qu'il avait envie de savoir.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête et acquiesça.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas célibataire, murmura-t-il timidement. Je vais te laisser finir de préparer ta valise et retourner à ta vie.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait de ce qu'il venait de dire et fit quelques pas maladroits en direction de la porte.

-Il y a toi Paul et si tu passes cette porte tu ne me reverras jamais, je ne reviendrai pas.

Elle avait parlé si bas qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue.

-Tu pars encore et c'est la dernière fois que je te regarde t'en aller, dit-elle un peu plus fort même s'il s'était stoppé à son premier ultimatum, il lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Si je reste, je ne pourrai plus faire machine arrière et tu seras coincée Swan.

-Et si c'était ce que je voulais ? dit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique.

Il s'était retourné et l'implorait du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas s'il voulait qu'elle parte ou qu'elle reste, ça avait l'air confus, même pour lui.

-J'ai compris ce que ça voulait dire. Ca veut dire que je t'aurais toi et mon loup pour le restant de mon existence.

-On n'a rien à t'offrir…

-Ou tout à donner selon la façon dont tu regardes les choses.

Il secoua la tête négativement et elle fit un pas vers lui:

-J'ai entendu ton argumentation. Une vie paisible dans un foyer chaleureux avec une décoration de caractère, sourit-elle.

-Tu déformes tout…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un autre pas dans sa direction.

-A quel moment tu as vu que j'avais besoin d'une grande maison ou de luxe pour vivre ? Regarde autour de toi Paul, il n'y a rien de luxueux ici.

-Mais tu n'étais pas heureuse ici.

-Et tu crois que si j'avais eu un intérieur digne d'un magazine de décoration j'aurais été plus heureuse ? Tu me vois réellement comme une personne vénale ?

-Tu es bien sortie avec Cullen, laissa-t-il échapper en le regrettant immédiatement.

Elle ne releva pas, elle avait vu à sa tête que les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.

-Je voulais simplement que mon père prenne plaisir à passer du temps avec moi. C'était tout ce que je demandais. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une voiture neuve ou du dernier téléphone portable à la mode. Je voulais juste que mon père me montre que j'étais importante pour lui.

-Tu mérites tellement mieux que cette vie Bella, implora-t-il encore.

Elle fit les trois pas qui les séparaient. Elle se retrouva juste devant lui et elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux:

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

-Tu mérites tellement mieux ?

-Non pas ça !

Il se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes et un sourire timide illumina son visage lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait qu'il répète.

-Bella, murmura-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, satisfaite, un sourire béat étirait ses joues. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'il l'appelait autrement que Swan.

-Bella, répéta-t-il comme pour tester la façon dont son prénom résonnait sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai juste besoin d'être aimée Paul, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

Il la regarda et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle ne le brusqua pas, elle savait qu'il se battait intérieurement avec les convictions qu'il s'était mises dans la tête ces quatre dernières années pour se persuader que la laisser partir était la meilleure des solutions.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Je suis un putain de connard possessif, une fois que je t'aurai eue je ne te rendrai pas, gronda-t-il car rien qu'à l'idée de devoir la laisser partir il en était malade.

-Tu m'as ruinée pour les autres Paul. Jamais personne ne sera mieux que toi pour moi.

Il grogna de nouveau et posa une main sur chacune de ses hanches pour la coller à lui. Elle laissa échapper un couinement sous le coup de la surprise et il profita de ce moment pour l'embrasser comme si elle était son oxygène.

-Tu sens comme Jacob, dit-il mécontent en se reculant.

-La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, ça s'est très mal fini, pouffa-t-elle.

-A aucun moment je ne t'ai entendue te plaindre.

-C'est vrai.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle sut à ce moment précis qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre, ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Il avait dans les yeux tant d'amour et de dévotion que pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentit importante pour quelqu'un. Elle se sentit adorée et aimée et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Ils avaient mis du temps à se trouver mais elle savait qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus à partir de maintenant.

-Tu vas me porter jusqu'à la douche comme la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle mutine.

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais plus marcher ?

Son ton était joueur et elle vit qu'il luttait pour ne pas sourire. Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand pour faire exagérément semblant d'être choquée.

-Crétin! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

-Tarée, murmura-t-il de cette voix sensuelle qui lui retournait les ovaires à chaque fois.

_Mon crétin à moi_, pensa-t-elle en souriant alors qu'il la souleva par les cuisses pour l'amener à l'étage afin, elle l'espérait, de la marquer de son odeur durant de longues heures.

* * *

*FIN*

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini !**

**Je suis toujours trop triste de finir des histoires et celle-là plus particulièrement. J'ai aimé écrire Paul et j'ai adoré le rendre fou. Et j'ai trop kiffé le loup ! Je pense qu'étant donné que c'était pas du tout la direction que j'avais en tête quand j'ai commencé, il y en aura d'autres avec Paul (au moins une sûre) en espérant qu'il ne s'emballe pas de nouveau pour faire n'importe quoi !**

**J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les interrogations, même s'il y en avait pas dix mille, cette histoire était assez simple mais je pense que la boucle est bouclée, on sait très bien quoi ils vont faire dans la douche maintenant mdr**

**Et si vous avez lu les dernières lignes avec le sourire aux lèvres c'est que j'ai accompli ma mission :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**


End file.
